


Someone's Hero

by Incandescently



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescently/pseuds/Incandescently
Summary: When Peter’s decathlon team wins a trip to the newly built Avengers complex, he never expected to meet Ironman, let alone save his life; but as saying goes no good deed goes unpunished. Now not only does Peter have to deal with an angry bird hell-bent on revenge but also an Ironman who can’t decide what Peter is to him.A slow burn (ish) Tony/Peter AU with eventual smut that ignores the Infinity Arc.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stipulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771135) by Anonymous. 



> Hey guy, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story! I hope reading it gives you the same amount of joy it did me. Please feel free to nicely point out any errors in the writing, I have read over it so many times I can't see them anymore. Also, I am running out of Starker fanfiction to read (hence the story you are about to read), if anyone has a Starker fic they love please let me know, I am desperate.

“Please everyone stick together. Have your guest ID badges ready to be scanned,” The tour guide plead. 

Peter shook his head in disbelief. The Avenger's new facility was even more amazing than it was in pictures. When Ned mentioned the prize for winning this year’s decathlon was a tour, he signed straight back up for the team. Three months of no sleep paid off. The Midtown academic decathlon team won nationals by a landslide. It was the first time he actually bothered to study for something. 

“Hey kid,” the security guard at the door snapped. “I need you to put your badge on the reader.” 

Peter mumbled an apology. He shoved the glass looking slab into the machine. He looked around until the machine finally dinged. Taking his badge out he made his way over to Ned. They both walked to where the group had regathered. 

“Welcome to The Avenger's new home base. I will be giving you a tour around the main areas and some of the recreational activities here. Please ask any questions along the way. I will answer them to the best of my knowledge.” The guide the waved the crowd to follow him as he began the tour. 

“Dude, we are in the same building as Avengers!” Ned wouldn’t stop moving around in circles as he walked. Peter wanted to tease him about it except he found himself doing the same thing. He was trying to soak up the awesomeness of the building. 

He had always loved the Avengers, and who wouldn’t! They were real-life superheroes; the stuff people only ever saw in movies. They were everything he wanted to be. He wanted to go introduce himself to the Avengers as Spiderman. It would be a dream come true to become an Avenger. He could picture it in his head. Living on base, getting called out to go on dangerous missions, creating new tech alongside Dr. Banner. Every time he built up the courage to introduce himself, life smacked him right across the face. Hard. 

Plus Mr. Stark would definitely laugh at him for even suggesting he was on the same level as the others. Sure, he had superhuman abilities, but he lacked experience in combat. While the super-strong webbing he had created always made up for it in the end. Peter doubted it would save his ass against an Avenger level threat. 

“I would like to draw your attention to the glass case over here." The guide waited for the whole group to gather around. “The suit you are looking at was one of the many Iron Man suits Mr. Stark has used over the years. While the suit is now outdated, it was used by Mr. Stark during the battle against Loki.” Peter couldn’t help putting his hands against the thick glass and marvel at the deadly suit. Its sleek red and gold paint job was littered with scratches, revealing the silver metal underneath. 

“Peter,” Ned elbowed him in the ribs. “We should build our own suit.” Peter rolled his head around to give Ned his best ‘really’ look. 

“Come one think about it. With your chemistry brain and my awesome computer skills we could become Superheroes. It would give us an excuse to skip school all the time because we would be out kicking ass.”

Peter wished it would work like that. Being a superhero kinda sucked. It was fun at first, then it became exhausting. He had to juggle his heroics with school, the decathlon team, and his new job at Delmar's. Peter was lucky to get two hours of sleep. 

“I don’t think Mr. Stark would take too kindly to two teenagers creating a suit of mass destruction. I don’t even want to think about how Aunt May would react."

Ned snorted, “Since when do you have common sense?” 

“Since when do you have common sense,” Peter said back in a mocking tone. 

“Oh come on, I still think we should do it. Imagine, you could go and do the actual fighting and I would be,” Ned paused. “The dude in the chair," he finished in a dreamy voice. 

“Come on we’re falling behind the group,” Peter grabbed Ned’s bicep and tugged him along until they caught up. He stopped far enough behind so he would not overwhelm his senses. Most days he could block it out, today all his excitement kept his senses going haywire.

“Do you think we will get to see Mr. Stark,” Ned whispered. 

“I hope so, it would be epic!” Peter drooled at the thought. Iron Man has always been his favorite Avenger. “We would have to downplay it for Michelle though, she’s already is mad enough about being too sick to come today." 

"At least Flash had to attend his dad's party this weekend. Can you imagine if he had been able to come.” Ned words made Peter shutter. Nothing would be worse than getting called Penis Parker in front of Tony Stark. 

The guide stops a few more times to talk about other small gadgets on display before taking them to an elevator.

“Please no pushing, there is room for everyone.” The tour guide scrunched up his face and let out a huffed. “It's like I’m herding cats.” The guide whispered under his breath. 

Peter coughed to cover up his laugh. The poor guide was definitely not used to giving tours to teenagers. With everyone packed into the elevator like sardines, Peter had to put his hands over his eyes to block out the sensory overload. His new powers were awesome but sometimes they were more trouble than they were worth.

The elevator shot upwards, throwing him off balance. He gripped the wall, able to stop himself from making out with the floor. The elevator jolted to a stop throwing everyone into each other. Peter was able to keep hold of the slick wall, Ned, not so much. 

“Hey, thanks for stopping me from slamming into Cindy. I love the way you look out for me.” Ned looked at Peter with death in his eyes, his head bobbing with each word. 

Peter shot him a pathetic grin, “Sorry.” 

The silver doors opened and the small crowd of students flooded out of the elevator. Peter let out a sigh of relief, happy to be off the elevator from hell. He stepped out of the elevator only to be blinded by the afternoon sun. His eyes quickly adjusted allowing him to see a large glass wall. 

The wall framed the vast amount of land the Avengers compound sat on. There was not a single weed in sight. The forest behind the compound went on for as far as he could see. He could see why Mr. Stark left the city. 

Peter looked to his right to see a glass door opening to a stainless-steel staircase leading down. On the ground floor there was a pavilion. 

“This concludes the tour of the building. If you will all follow me downstairs there is a buffet waiting for you.” 

Peter was the first in line to rush down the stairs. In his excitement he had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. His stomach had been had kept quiet until now.  
The moment he stepped outside he could smell the savory aroma of mac and cheese. His stomach let out another pitiful growl. 

“Before I leave are there any more questions?” The guide looked into the group. 

Peter shook his head frantically, all he wanted to do was dig into the vast array of food in front of him. 

“Will Mr. Stark come talk to us?” one brave soul asked. 

“Unfortunately, there was a mishap that pulled Mr. Stark away from attending today. He sends his best wishes. Are there any more questions? No. Then please feel free to eat as much as you can. I will be walking around If anyone has another question.” 

‘Eat as much as you want’ Those few words were music to Peter's ears. The last time he had felt full since he gained his powers was when he stopped a robbery at a local bakery. The owner gave him three bags of bagels. Peter fell into a carb coma after eating them all. With pure joy Peter looked over to Ned and smiled until his face hurt. They both ran over and grabbed a warm plate from the stack. This was going to be good. 

\--------------------------------  
Tony  
\--------------------------------

Exhaustion was a feeling Tony was very familiar with. Normally he could down a few cups of coffee and be ready to go, but today it was getting to him. Not sleeping for three days will do that. Oh well, it was his own fault for not finishing the updates to the arc reactor himself the first time. 

“Friday what is my schedule for today?” He did not want to change into a suit. His jeans were already stretched out and warm. 

“Nothing official is scheduled for today. There is a group of students being given a tour of the base, your attendance is not required. They are being fed now at the pavilion.” Tony weighed the benefits of going to visit the kids. On one hand, he could get some interesting conversations; On the other, he could be stuck listening to the kids fawn over Ironman for hours. 

“Is there any other Avenger on the base that can say hi to them?” He asked to elevate his guilt. 

“No sir, Thor is dealing with problems on Asgard. Steve and Bucky are spending some time together in the city. Natasha and Bruce are visiting Clint.” Tony groaned. “You are the only Avenger on base at the moment.” 

“Well kids need disappointment every once and a while,” Tony looked around for a good nap spot. 

“Ms. Potts had the cater make macaroni and cheese,” Friday taunted. 

“Alright, Alright, I’ll get ready,” Tony grumbled. Damn Pepper, she knew he couldn’t resist Marconi and cheese. Making his way to the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth and flossed. He took a quick whiff of his armpits and gagged. Shower time it is. 

Tony rushed through his shower and styled his hair. Not feeling like wearing a suit he threw on dress pants and shirt. Making his way out of his room he grabbed another cup of coffee to drink while he walked to the pavilion. 

“Why are these kids here again?” Tony asked as he nurses the coffee. Pepper was always arranging events behind Tony’s back. He didn’t even need to sign the checks anymore since he promoted her to CEO of Stark industries. 

“They won the National Academic Decathlon,” Friday gave Tony a briefing on the group. 

“They are from Midtown School of Science and Technology. This is not the first win they have had. Many of the school’s students have later gone to MIT with full rides and internships lined up for them in the summer.” Tony nodded, at least conversations shouldn’t be too boring. 

“Perhaps you could look into having one of the student's intern for you. Your last intern graduated over six months ago.” Friday suggested.

“The kids are still in high school Friday, besides doing well for a school event isn’t all that impressive.” Tony shrugged. He knew it sounded snobby, but he was looking for the best the world had to offer. They wouldn’t be able to keep up with him otherwise. He didn’t have time to teach an intern about every little thing he is doing and why. 

When he reached the back entrance to the pavilion, he peaks out to see what they looked like. Thankfully there were not too many of them. Most of them looked to be in a small food coma. Rolling his shoulders, he opened the glass door. He walked quietly over to the small crowd not feeling like announcing his presence. 

The closer he got the more he could see the confused glances over to him. The kids shook their heads in disbelief. Some even pointed over at him, too shocked to remember it’s rude. 

Tony stood still for a few seconds allowing the shock to dissipate, “Hello. I heard about your guy's win and decided to personally congratulate you. What you all achieved was not easy. You have all earned some well-earned rest. I’ll be walking around for about an hour. Don’t be shy, I promise I won’t bite.” Tony flashed them all a smile to hide a surprise yawn. Thank god the coffee was starting to take effect. 

The only response he got was wide eyes and slacked jaws. It took the kids almost a minute to snap out of the shock of seeing him. Unfortunately, this was all too normal. When he was younger he had lived for the attention. Now he wants to go work in his lab. 

“Mr. Stark,” an older man in glasses approached. “I’m Rodger Harrington, the teacher supervising the decathlon team. I want to thank you for acknowledging the hard work these kids put into winning, it means a lot.” Roger stuck his hand out.

Tony grasped it firmly and shook, “I’m happy to do it.” Tony looked around once more for anybody who was brave enough to approach him. Then the students descended like vultures.

“Do you still need your arc reactor?” 

“Is Loki still a bad guy?”

“Why did you leave Stark tower?”

“Did you like MIT?” 

The questions kept rolling in. The students had a look of wild excitement in their eyes. Taking a deep breath Tony began to rapid-fire answers back to each of the questions. This went on and on until his stomach growled. 

“Okay, I need a food break,” before any more questions could be asked he made his escape. He turned around and made a beeline to the still warm buffet. He grabbed a plate from the stack and went on the hunt for the macaroni. 

“Ah!” he found the metal container with the door closed over the food to keep it warm. He lifted the lid to the macaroni and cheese. It was empty. Scraped clean. Not a single noodle in sight. 

Tony took a deep calming breath. The caterers must have forgotten to replace the now-empty container. He looked up and found one of the servers. He waved him over.

“Could you bring out more of the macaroni?” he asked as nicely as he could. The poor man looked ready to piss himself.

“I’m, I’m sorry sir. All the macaroni is gone, one of the kids ate three plates full of it. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Tony felt anger rush through him. One of these little shits had eaten the only thing he had looked forward to all day. 

“Who,” he growled. “Tell me who ate it.” The server pointed to one of the students he had not talked to yet. His back was turned to him. 

Tony prowled his way over to the kid with murder in his eyes. He put his hand on the bony shoulder.

“Hey, did you eat all the macaroni?” This was one of the lowest moments in Tony’s life. Harassing a teenager about mac & cheese. 

The kid whirled around at an inhuman speed and froze. Pure joy lit up his face. His brown eyes sparkled. They fucking sparkled. Then the kid saw the look on his face and drew his brown up in confusion. 

“Mr. Stark,” the kid pointed to himself. “Are you talking to me?” 

Tony just stared at the kid for a few seconds. He was taller than him by a few inches. The kid’s baggy clothes hung off his shoulders, accentuating his slim build. Tony felt his anger fade into fascination. This damn kid was adorable. 

“Yeah, I am. I heard you ate three plates of macaroni.” He paused trying to figure out where he was going with this. “Are you still hungry?” He finally spits out. 

The kid flashed a big smile. “No Mr. Stark I feel really full. Thank you for the food, I haven’t been able to eat that much in a while.”

“No problem kid, you earned- 

BOOM.

Tony felt his body seize up then pummel down to the ground. He laid on the ground unable to move. He felt as though he had been electrocuted. When he was able to move his head, he looked around. The room was full of smoke, it smelled more like chemicals than from a fire. He forced himself to stand up. Gaining more feeling in his body he gained back his ability to fully move. 

“Friday, my suit now.” 

Within seconds he felt the metal wrap around him. Once he was secured in, he was able to use infrared to see where the kids were. Many still lay on the ground, their vitals were all strong. Tony looked around the base, his sensors caught movement in the sky. He shot into the air after it. He wanted to get this fight as far away from the kids as he could. 

Pointing his arm up, he took aim for the flying object and fired. He landed a direct. His success was short-lived when the damn thing didn’t even take noticeable damage from hit blast. What the fuck is this thing! 

“Friday send out an emergency signal to every Avenger you can reach. The attacker has the ability to avoid all of the bases tech, my weapons aren’t even touching it.” The only saving grace was that the attacker did not seem interesting in killing the kids, only Tony. 

It dove straight towards him firing many blue shots out of its front cannons. Many of shots nailed Tony’s suit. Once they were on hit, they did not explode as he first thought. Instead they began to eat away his suit like an acid. It burned holes into the suit wherever it touched and then began to spread. He tried to force his suit to keep going but it was too late, the acid had reached the thrusters on his hands and feet.

With a last burst of energy, his thrusters gave out. He began to fall down to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter 

“This is bad, this is bad, this is so very bad.” Peter had fought with dozens of criminals over the short course of his career. None of them possessed tech that could knock him down without even touching him. The bomb had sent out an electrical current, knocking everyone down and out. The only reason Peter was even awake is because of his powers. 

Most of Peter’s body was frozen. His muscles wouldn’t stop contracting. He was able to eventually turn onto his side and look around. The air was clouded with artificial smoke. Peter could only make out vague shapes. His hearing was still recovering from the trauma of the blast. The chemical smoke was the only thing he could smell. He was completely sensory deprived. Wonderful. 

Peters muscles finally relaxed enough that he could move. His whole body hurt, it felt like he had pulled every muscle. So much for being useful to the Avengers. Here he was on the ground needing to be saved like everyone else. Refusing to be helpless Peter started to move his body once more.

He felt tears being to fill his eyes. Every move he made was agonizing. Clenching his teeth Peter rolled onto his belly. He then slowly stood up. Everything was still swirling but he was at least on his feet. The smoke finally cleared. Peter was able to see his decathlon team and the staff still unconscious on the ground. 

Peter looked up. He could see the distinct red of the Iron Man suit. At least one of them was being useful. Peter picked up Ned, ignoring his aching muscles and brought him inside. He ran in and out, getting as many civilians out of harm’s way as he could. 

When everyone was safe as they could be Peter ripped off his jacket and pants. Thank god he had worn his suit under his jacket today. He slipped on the homemade mask and attached his web-shooters to his wrists. It wasn’t very pretty but it got the job done. 

He swung outside trying to locate where the fight was. He could not see Mr. Stark anywhere so he climbed the building to get a better view. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of red. Swinging his head around he could see Mr. Stark falling out of the sky. His suit was rotting off his body. 

Before He could even think he jumped off the building sprinted towards Mr. Stark. He shot out webs from his wrist trying to latch onto him. Finally, one hit Mr. Stark and He yanked the web towards himself while jumping into the air.  
Mr. Stark slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Peter wrapped his arms around the unconscious man and let them fall onto the ground. Mr. Stark's momentum propelled them across the ground, creating a trail of torn up grass. 

When they finally slid to a stop Peter gently lifted Mr. Stark off his chest and laid him on the ground. Ready to fight Peter looked around for the robot, there was nothing in the sky. Not even a trail of smoke showing where the attacker had come from. 

He lifted Mr. Stark onto his shoulders ignoring the pain it caused. He ran towards the glass building. He needed to get Mr. Stark out of there in case the attacker came back. The whole building was swarmed with armed men. He groaned, he did not want to explain why he was holding Mr. Stark. He crouched down and laid Mr. Stark onto the ground. He was still out cold. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark I have to go. Your friends are close to here so you can rest.” Peter hoped he could hear him. 

He ran towards the Avengers building and then jumped onto it. He carefully climbed up and over it until he reached the roof. Walking around on the roof he could see dozens of combat vehicles surround the perimeter. Large guns were now littering the once barren grass fields. 

How the hell was he going to get his clothes back without being noticed? “Ok Peter you can do this, act as if nothing happened. It's not like you did anything wrong. You saved IronMan’s life. Sure, he saved yours first but he doesn’t even remember that so it doesn’t count. All you have to do is be sneak off the roof and run into a heavily secured area without being noticed. Easy.” After his pep talk Peter descended the building, using one of his webs like a rope. 

Now on the ground he took off towards the pavilion. God, he hoped they hadn’t moved his clothes. The pavilion was empty, but everything was still there, even his clothes. Peter ran over and grabbed his clothes. He slipped the clothes on over his suit. Now looking presentable, Peter rushed inside. 

With all the chaos it was easy for no one to notice him. Peter walked with what he hoped looked like confidence until he spotted Ned. 

“Ned!” Peter screamed. He ran over to his friend. “Are you ok?” he asked. He hadn’t been able to make sure before he left to help Mr. Stark. 

“Yeah, I am, but are you? Where did you go, when we woke up you were gone? We were worried you were dead or something.” Ned squinted his eyes. “What happened to your face, you have a bunch of bruises.” 

“Oh, I hit a plate when I fell. When I woke up everyone was gone.” Peter tried to stay as vague as possible. “Did you hear that Mr. Stark chased after the person who attacked us!” Peter said trying to change the subject. 

“No way!” Ned facepalmed. “I can’t believe I missed that. It would have been so cool to see. Now everyone is going to ask what happened and I will have to make it all up."

"At least you didn't knock yourself unconscious with a plate," Peter remarked. 

“Hey, kids listen up. The staff here wants us all out of the building now. They have a van outside waiting for us to load in. I want all you to please follow me.” Mr. Harrington said. Soon everyone was on their feet following the staff to a garage in the building. A Large van had its doors open. A driver was already sitting in the front seat. 

Peter stepped into the van and plopped down. His heart was still racing from the events of today. He hoped Mr. Stark was ok. He had left him in a hurry close to where everyone was. Someone should have found him, right? 

“Excuse me sir,” Peter tapped on the driver’s shoulder. “Is Mr. Stark ok, I heard he fought off our attacker.” 

“I’m not sure kid, I heard they found him lying outside. His suit was in pretty bad shape, at least he was breathing.” Peter thanked the man and sat back down next to Ned. 

“Why do you think someone attacked the Avengers?” Ned whispered into his ear.

Peter shrugged, “They probably wanted something. I’m sure Mr. Stark has his lab here. There is tech here that could be worth millions. Enough to kill for. As it is, they gave us all deep background checks before we could even enter the base.” Peter shutters at the memory. It was an awful twenty-four hours while he waited for the result to return. if anyone could find out he was Spiderman it was Mr. Stark's people.

Peter rubbed at his eyes. The events of today finally starting to affect him. Every breath he took felt like he was being stabbed. It hurt his back to even put pressure on it. The skin felt rubbed raw. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep until the pain went away. 

“Hey, man are you alright?” Ned asked. “You look like you just got your ass kicked.” 

“No, I’m a little tired. I had to work late last night to get today off.” Peter didn’t have to lie about that. Mr. Delmar was flexible when it came to Peter's schedule. As long as Peter got in eighteen hours a week, he was happy. 

“Hey Ned, do you mind if I take a quick nap?” 

“Go for it.”

Peter smiled and rested his head back. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take hold. 

\-------------

“Peter, Peter wake up. come on man we’re back at school.” Ned shoved at him until he forced his eyes open. Peter started to stand up, his body however, did not agree with this plan. Every muscle he had was screaming. He knew he broke a few bones when he caught Mr. Stark. The adrenaline had kept him from feeling most of the pain. With it all gone, all Peter could feel was pain. 

He scooted across the bench seat of the van and climbed down to the ground. 

“Peter!” Before he could look up Aunt May ran over and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I was so worried. No one would tell us what was going on. I saw on the news the Avengers base had been attacked. Were you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” Aunt May ran her hands over Peter. 

“No Aunt May I’m fine, really. Mr. Stark distracted the attacker while we got away. We were never in danger.” Peter hated lying to her, but he couldn’t go to the hospital. They would know something was up and his secret would be blown. 

“Are you sure? I really think you should go get checked out.” 

“I’m fine, I swear. I’m hungry more than anything.” 

“Fine. No doctor tonight, but you tell me right away if you even start to feel off.” May put her palm on his forehead. “If you so much as sneeze I am taking you in. I can’t lose you too Peter, especially if I can prevent it.”

Peter felt his throat tighten. “I promise Aunt May.” 

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, the cleared her throat. “Well since your hungry there is an Indian place not too far from here, my treat.” 

Peter winced, there goes their food budget for the week, but god did Indian sound good. Oh well, future Peter could deal with the consequences. 

“Would you mind if we get it to go, I’m exhausted.” Peter gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Aunt May's eyes softened.

“Sure, you’ve had a long day.” 

Peter sighed in relief. Thank god she caved; he could barely stand up any longer. Peter waved goodbye to Ned and walked with Aunt May to the train. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened before the attack? Did you get to meet an Avenger?” 

“Mr. Stark visited us before the attack happened.” Peter could still hardly believe it. He had never dreamed of meeting his favorite Avenger. It still felt surreal. 

“That’s great Peter! He has always been your favorite. I remember when we took you to the Stark Expo and you wore that adorable little Iron Man mask and glove. Oh, Peter, you’re growing up too fast.” Aunt May reached over and gently pinched his cheek. 

Peter laughed; instant regret filled him when his ribs contracted. He forced himself to keep laughing, holy hell that hurt! To cover up his groan Peter coughed into his hand. A rusty metallic taste filled his mouth. He looked down at his hand. Great. Just great. To top everything else off he had started to cough up blood. 

He wiped his bloody palm onto his black pants before Aunt May could see it. Maybe he did need a doctor. What the hell was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Tony 

Pepper was gnawing at her nails. 

Even after their breakup she still worried over him like a child. At least she wasn’t yelling at him anymore. 

“Pepper I’m fine. There was only a little bit of internal bleeding. I don’t feel any pain right now.” He tried to comfort her.

Pepper scoffed, “You don’t feel any pain because Bruce has you pumped full of opioids.” She walked over to his bed and gently sat down. “You haven’t seen the video Tony. You were seconds from death. If Spiderman had not been there you would be dead.” Pepper's eyes became glassy as she spoke. 

“Spiderman?” Tony sat up straighter. “What do you mean if Spiderman hadn’t been there?” he asked.

“You didn’t know? When the attack happened, he just appeared out of nowhere. After you had been blasted with the acid, he caught you before you hit the ground. It looked like he took the brunt of the fall. By the time we figured out he had helped he was gone.” Pepper shook her head. “I had security look for when he could have entered the facility but the attacker somehow disabled over 75% of the cameras on base. Most of today's footage was erased from the hard drive.” 

Tony felt a chill travel down his spine. He had heard of the hero before but never bothered to investigate his activities. The public liked him, besides heroes needed all the good publicity they could get after the Accords fiasco. Now Tony was regretting his decision to let Spiderman reign free. He never even looked to see what motives the hero had. For all Tony knew he could be gaining the trust of the people only to turn around and rob a bank or something. 

“I want him found. If he knew how to get into the base unnoticed, he may have been helping aid the attack.” Tony clenched his fists. If Spiderman was somehow involved in this Tony would hunt him down himself. 

“I’m not sure about that Tony. He took a serious hit when he saved you. Bruce thinks he was severely injured catching you.” Pepper said.  
“If he was innocent, why would he run.” Tony thought out loud. He hoped the neighborhood hero wasn’t involved. But then if he had only been there to help why would he run. 

“I'll have Happy on it. He is getting a team together to go locate Spiderman. In the meantime, you should rest. Your body has been put through a lot of trauma. Even with Bruce’s healing serum you’ll be sore for a few days.” 

“Pepper I’m fine, the internal bleeding is stopped. I didn’t even break a bone it’s all bruises,” He counters.

“I don’t care if you didn’t break a bone Tony. You fell out of the sky and almost became a lawn fixture.” Pepper was yelling now. “You will not leave this bed unless you need to pee. Keep pissing me off and I will have Bruce tie you to the bed and put in a catheter.” 

“That’s a little over the top don’t you think.” He countered. Pepper shot him a look of fury. Tony slouched down; he had lost this battle. “Bring me my laptop before you leave,” he begged. He couldn’t sit still for very long; it would drive him mad. 

“Bruce said you needed to rest,” Pepper said firmly. 

“I will I won’t move from the bed,” he didn’t need to. He had never put any effort to find out who Spiderman was. That was about to change. He didn’t need Happy to hunt the dubious hero down, he could do it in an hour. But he wasn’t going to tell Pepper that. 

“You need to rest your mind to Tony. You suffered a trauma; your body and mind need to recover.” Then Pepper decided to lay on the guilt. “If Spiderman was ten seconds late, you would be gone Tony. I would have watched you die and there would have been nothing anyone could do. I’m not sure what Spiderman’s motives were. But I am sure that if he hadn’t been there, I would be planning your funeral. Please let Happy deal with this.” 

“Fine,” Tony relented. “But I want him brought straight here when you find him.” Pepper sagged her shoulders. 

“Alright, I’ll have him brought here if you promise to rest. If I see even one robot bring you a laptop, I will let Steve do the integration.” 

“Traitor!” he yelled after her. God, she could be a pain in his ass. 

Peter

Everything hurt. 

It hurt to breathe, to eat, to lay down, to stand up. It turns out that using your body to break the fall of a man falling out of the sky at high speed isn’t the best idea he’s ever had. Even with his super-healing, he was still in pain. 

He had yet to take off his now ruined shirt. After he and Aunt May arrived home, he inhaled the Indian food and ran off to his room.  
Now sitting on his bed, he began the brutal task of peeling off his black shirt. It felt like he was ripping off his own skin. He stopped and took a few deep breaths before ripping it off the rest of the way. 

Peter threw the offensive shirt to the ground. He looked down at his bare chest. It was caked in dry crusty blood. Wetting an old t-shirt, he rubbed his raw skin to remove the dried blood. 

The skin on his stomach was bright pink even cleaned. He hunched over to get a better look of his stomach. There were little pieces of metal embedded in his skin. It was a problem for another day. He used the t-shirt to scrape off the blood on his back before laying down. His skin was too sensitive to put anything over it.

All he wanted to do was lay down on his lumpy bed and fall asleep. He’d thought it would be easy. People should crash after they have adrenaline rushes. It seemed his body had other ideas. He laid in bed for hours trying to force his mind to slow down enough to fall asleep.

Counting sheep, fail. Deep breathing, fail. Reading, fail. Chem homework, epic fail. When he could see the gentle light of the sunrise he gave up. Thanks to his super-healing his skin was back to its normal color. He hunched over to get a better look. He found a puncture wound where the skin was still open. It had a vivid red ring around its opening. 

He took a deep breath and used his fingers to stretch the skin. It spread the wound on his abdomen open. He looked into the wound. There was a shiny piece of metal lodged deep in his muscles. It was preventing the wound from closing. Peter groaned; it would need to come out. 

He stood up and tiptoed out of his room into Aunt Mays. She always had an assortment of tweezers for the odd chin hair she asked him to help look for. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside her room. He could hear her steady, slow breathing. He walked over to her vanity. It was covered with different beauty products 

After sifting around the drawers Peter found an old pair of tweezers. He turned on her LED lamp and pulled up his shirt, he stuck the tweezers into the wound. Wiggling the tweezers he finally found a spot on the metal small enough to grasp wit the tweezers. He whimpered; it was really jammed in there. Every time he managed to grasp hold of it, the tweezers would slip off the metal. After many unsuccessful attempts to pull out the shard, he fell back onto the vanity chair. His hands were covered in his blood, it looked like he had killed someone. 

“Peter, what are you doing in here?” 

He spun around on the backless chair. Aunt May was sitting up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

“Um, I was starting to grow a unibrow. I figured I should pluck it before I went to school.” Peter lifted his hands up to his face and pretended to pluck hairs from his eyebrows. The room was dark enough to hide the blood on his hands. 

“Oh, do you need my help?” Aunt May started to get out of her bed. 

“NO. I mean I’ve already got most of it. Besides if I let you do them, I will end up half of one missing,” he teased. 

“That was one time!” Aunt May yelled. “And I told you to stop wiggling. That’s what happens when you don’t listen to me.” 

“How do you accidentally wax off half an eyebrow!” He shuttered; he could still hear the sound of his eyebrow being ripped off. 

“It was not half,” Aunt May countered.

It had totally been half. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I’ve fixed it anyway.” Peter bolted out of her room before she could say anything else. He rinsed his hand off in the kitchen before heading back to his room. On his way to school he would need to buy a sturdier pair. The metal shard was too big for the little eyebrow tweezers. 

He grabbed a black loose-fitting shirt and threw it over his head. He slipped on his web-shooters and shoes, then walked into the kitchen. Peter wrote a quick note to Aunt May letting her know he left early for school. He quietly opened the door, locking it behind him as he left. 

He walked over to a small pharmacy, it was on his way to the train station. It was the only one open this early in the morning. The pharmacy was staffed by one older woman. She didn’t bother to look up from her phone to greet him. 

Peter walked around the perimeter of the store before finding the small beauty section. A quick glance over the products revealed nothing useful. It was all sponges and various forms of makeup. Peter walked over to the counter where the shop keeper sat. 

“Excuse me, Miss, I was looking for a pair of strong tweezers. Do you know where any would be?” 

The woman huffed, “If we had any tweezers, they would be in the beauty section.” She went back to her phone. 

Well, the pharmacy is a fail. Peter lowered his head in defeat. He would have to deal with the wound after school ended. He walked out of the store and walked towards the subway station.

Peter walked down the grimy steps into the station. He slid his metro card over the reader, the small gate in front of him squeaked opened. Peter winced at the high pitch sound. Superpowers suck. 

He looked up at the wait times, ten minutes until the next train. “The longest possible wait time, of course.” He mumbled to himself. 

“Why is cold in here?” He slipped his hand under his shirt to utilize his body heat. The skin around his wound was noticeably warmer than the rest. Peter shrugged, when life gives you lemons. 

Peter stood still; each move he made sent stabbing pain through his body. He felt the vibration of his phone. He took one of his hands out from under the shirt and pulled out his phone. 

He squinted down to see who texted him. A dizzy spell slammed into him. Black spots swamped his vision, he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his vision. The dizziness became overwhelming. 

Peter's mouth filled with acidic spit. He took a deep breath to hold back the wave of nausea. 

All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball, in a dark room, and sleep until the pain went away. Forcing his eyes open after each blink tested his will to live. Why was he not healing? His powers should kick in any minute and make him feel better. 

But they didn’t. 

His own body became an enemy leaving him too weak to fight a rabid squirrel. He couldn’t help but laugh at his situation. Here he was, a superhero wannabe, taken down by a few shards of metal. 

Time crawled by until he could hear the loud rumbling of the oncoming train. He stumbled his way into the packed train car. There were no seats open. Of fucking course. 

Peter gripped the metal pole with the little strength he had left. Each jolting stop of the train forced him to bump into the beer gut of the man in front of him. He croaked out a pathetic “Sorry,” each time it happened. 

The train was mercifully only one stop away from his stop. He shimmied to get closer to the sliding door. 

The train slid into the station; Peter limped out of the train car. The station smelled of stale piss, but at least he stood on stable ground where nothing was touching him. 

A man slammed into Peter knocking them both onto the ground. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you there,” the man stood up. “Here let me help you up.” He stuck his hand out towards Peter. 

Peter laid on the smelly floor, the fall had shoved the shard even deeper. He could feel his wound open and leak warm blood. Fabulous, just what he needed. 

He reached up to grab the outstretched hand. Another wave of dizziness slammed into him. He collapsed on the ground. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open as a battery-acid taste filled his mouth. 

The man hunched over him let out an annoyed huff. Peter could hear him reach into his pocket type onto a phone. 

“Yeah Happy here, I need some assistance getting the target out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies. I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving. I am so thankful for each and every one of you 💖

Peter

The bright white light stunned Peter as he opened his crusty eyes. His entire body felt rejuvenated. All the pain that had consumed him was gone. Was he dead? He bit his cheek. Pain shot through his mouth, nope, not dead. Then where the hell was he? He lifted his arms, only to be stopped after a few inches. What the hell? 

He tried to lift his arms again, they wouldn’t budge. The blinding brightness cleared revealing a plain white room. The bed he rested on was the sole piece of furniture in the room. 

There was a two-way window overwhelming the wall beside him. If he held his breath Peter could hear the faint whispering. He felt the hair on his neck rise, he was being watched. 

“Hello, Is anyone there?” Peter waited, “Please, is anybody out there?” Silence was his only response. 

Peter glanced down at the cuffs holding him to the bed. They didn’t look special, maybe he just needed to try harder to get free. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” He encouraged himself. He braced his elbows on the bed and pulled towards himself. Nothing. Peter used his core muscles to strengthen his pull. Still, the metal held. 

“What is this,” Peter said to himself. At any other moment he would be geeking out over the strength of this metal and trying to guess its composition. Today he had bigger issues, like escaping.

He pulled at the cuffs again, his arms straining from the effort. His wrists ached from the pressure. He relaxed into the bed again. The damn cuffs refused to budge. 

“You can keep trying to escape all you want; those cuffs are indestructible.” A familiar voice said behind him. 

Peter tilted his head back and saw the Tony Stark standing above him and he looked pissed. 

Peter smiled tentatively, glad to see someone he recognized, “Mr. Stark, do you know where I am? One minute I’m riding the subway and the next I woke up here.” 

Peter looked down at the cuffs on his wrists, “Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m not sure yet, Spiderman,” Peter's stomach dropped to his feet. 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” He lied hastily. “I’m not Spiderman, I’m just a normal high schooler. Speaking of school, if I am not in trouble can I go, I have a chem lab today.” Peter looked for a way out of the room, denying that his worst nightmare had come true. 

“You may not know this Peter,” Mr. Stark rummaged through his suit pocket, “but I hate liars.” He lifted his hand and dangled Peter's mask from his index finger. Peter instinctively tried to reach out and grab the mask, but the cuffs stopped him.

“Where-where did you get that?” He asked frantically, his gut twisted with anxiety. 

Mr. Stark shrugged, “I found it in your backpack.” 

“You went through my stuff,” Peter shrieked. “You’re not allowed to do that.”

“Oh, and why is that?” If looks could kill, Peter shivered. 

“It's rude,” He said pathetically. 

“Rude, rude!” Mr. Stark raised his voice.

Peter nodded, “Yeah that is pretty rude. I mean I wouldn’t do that to someone I don’t know that well.” Peter tried to pull himself out of the cuffs again, wanting to desperately escape. This is not how he pictured meeting his hero again. 

“Peter, I know you better than you think,” Mr. Stark said eerily. “But there is one thing I don’t know.” He leaned over the hospital bed and put his hand right next to 

Peter's head, “Why did you save me?” He asked.

He was so close Peter could see the swirls of brown in his iris. He narrowed his eyes, “Well?”

Peter looked to the ground. “I mean, it was the right thing to do.”

“That’s it,” Mr. Stark sounded skeptical. 

“I guess,” Peter threw up his cuffed hands. “I didn’t really have a lot of time to think about it. I saw you were in danger and ran in to help.” 

“So, you rushed into a fight with no plan, against an unknown enemy, risked your life, and got injured in the process; just to save me.” Mr. Stark used his fingers to count the acts of stupidity. 

“Yeah,” Peter said meekly. 

Mr. Stark's hand shot out from his side and grabbed Peter's chin, “Did you know the attack would happen?” Peter Froze, unsure if he had heard Mr. Stark correctly. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked in a shaky voice. He had never seen this side of his hero. 

“Were you in on the attack, and don’t even try lying to me.” Mr. Stark growled, his warm brown eyes darkened, and his grip tightened. 

Peter shot up in bed dislodging the harsh hands, “Of course, I didn’t know it would happen, how would I know it would happen? Do you think I’m a bad guy?” Peter felt tears swell in his eyes. His hero thought he was involved in an attack against him. The heart monitor to the side of the bed was beeping frantically, trying to keep up with him. He felt his throat close as the world began to swirl around him. 

The wooden door slammed open, “Tony, I told you he is in no condition to be questioned. He is less than two hours post OP,” The Bruce Banner said. 

Peter felt his mouth slack open. The panic from Mr. Stark's harsh words momentarily shocked out of Peter's system as excitement took over. 

“Dr. Banner what are you doing here!” Peter grinned from ear to ear. “ I just finished reading your paper on how gamma radiation can be impacted by impacted by gravitational fields.” 

Dr. Banner stared at Peter for a few seconds, “You read my paper and understood it?”

Peter smiled, “Well I didn’t understand it at first, I had to reread some of my physics books. My teacher had to help me with some of the vocabulary but the data was really easy to follow.” 

“It's amazing that you understood it at all, “Dr. Banner raved. “I have grad students who still struggle to understand the hypothesis behind the paper, let alone follow the data.” 

Peter glowed at the praise until he looked over to the stormy Mr. Stark. The excitement of seeing Dr. Banner in person wore off immediately. 

“Wait, you said post OP. Did I have surgery?” 

“The attack of the Avengers complex left you with large pieces of shrapnel littering your abdomen. They were slicing up your insides faster than your body could heal.” Dr. Banner explained. 

“Pieces, there were more than one?” Peter didn’t feel any pain in his abdomen now that he thought about it. 

“There we dozens of small ones and about three large ones. Only one protruded through the skin, the rest were all internal. Based on your advanced healing, your internal injuries should be healed by now.” 

“Which means he is in good enough health to handle a few questions.” Mr. Stark shoved his way into their conversation. 

“No Tony, His body has to be exhausted after healing his injuries.” Dr. Banner shot back.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. It’s better to have everything sorted out now.” Peter gave a weak smile and turned his head to face Mr. Stark. 

Dr. Banner looked at them before letting out a sigh, “Alright I’ll leave you to it.” He turned to Mr. Stark, “Do not stress him out his body is exhausted.” With that, he left the small hospital room.

Peter turned his focus to Mr. Stark. He took in a deep breath, needing time to gain confidence in his words. “I rushed in to save you for the same reason I became a hero. I was given a gift. I wasn’t born with my powers and I didn’t earn them.” He took a deep breath, “I was just lucky. One minute I’m normal and the next I can lift a truck.” His voice cracked. 

“People like me, People who can stop bad things from happening have an obligation to help. If someone dies and I could have helped them, their death is my fault.” 

His eyes filled with tears. “I couldn’t live with that, so I became a hero. What kind of hero would I be if I had let you die?” He looked Mr. Stark in the eyes. “I didn’t know the attack was going to happen, but I’m glad I was there. I’m glad I saved you. I will always try and save people, I have too.”

Mr. Stark looked at him and his dark eyes softened. “You know that’s not the healthiest attitude to have kid. You can’t save everyone.” 

“I know,” Peter paused. “That won’t stop me from trying.” 

Mr. Stark walked towards the bed. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He gently lifted Peter's wrists and unlocked the cuffs. 

Mr. Stark leaned over the bed and met Peter's eyes. “If you are going to be a hero there need to be a few changes. First, your handmade suit has got to go. It offers you no protection. Second, I expect updates on what you are doing. Who are you fighting, if you are hurt.” 

“Wait are you making me an Avenger?” Peter asked giddily. 

“No, no way kid. You are nowhere close to that level yet. You should focus on being the neighborhood Spiderman. Helping old ladies, stopping small-time criminals, stuff like that.”

“But Mr. Stark I want to start doing more. I was able to help you.” Peter said. 

“You got lucky,” Mr. Stark growled. “Anyone of the metal pieces could have killed you.”

“But they didn’t,” Peter countered. 

Mr. Stark's eyes widened in shock, “I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that. No big-time hero work until after college, at least.”  
“Why not!”

“Because you are nowhere near being ready. Your suit consists of blurry goggles hot glued to a red ski mask. You live with your Aunt who I am assuming has no idea what you are up to, and you almost died!”

Peter slumped his shoulders, “I’m working on the suit, it’s just hard to find time with school, work, the decathlon team, and patrols.”

“So quit the job,” Mr. Stark said nonchalantly. 

Peter’s cheeks grew warm, “I need the money.” Aunt May's boss kept cutting her hours. It was to the point where they were dipping into savings for groceries. 

“So, I’ll give you the money, easy fix.”

“No,” Peter shot up and waved his hands. “I can’t take your money!”

“Why not?” 

“It would feel wrong,” Peter said. 

Mr. Stark shrugged, “Fine then you cut back your patrols.”

“I can’t do that either.”

Mr. Stark threw up his hands, “Kid you are running out of options.”

Peter felt a light bulb go off in his head, “You can help me make a new suit!”

“I can do what now?”

“Help me design and build a new suit,” Peter explained. “It’s the best solution. You were able to create a mini-arc reactor and an Iron man suit in a cave. You’re one of the smartest people on earth! If you help design my suit 

“And where are you going to find the time?” Mr. Stark asked.

“My school has a work internship program. If you make me your intern, I’m allowed to leave school after my morning classes and come work with you. Plus, now that the competitive season for the decathlon team is over, I have more free time after school,” 

Mr. Stark bit his bottom lip, “Alright, I’m intrigued to see what you have to offer. I especially want to look at your web fluid. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Deal!” Peter's stomach fluttered from the praise then reality set in, “Can you call my Aunt if she thinks I skipped school I’m dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies I decided to write this chapter before finals week makes me its bitch. To my fellow college students good luck on your finals, lord knows I will need it.

“You’re going where!” Ned grabbed Peter's shoulders and shook him back and forth. 

“Shh, you’re going to get us yelled at again,” Peter whispered. “And I’ve explained this to you like five times now,” He never thought the hardest part of being Mr.   
Starks ‘intern’ would be explaining it to everyone. As it was Mr. Stark had to personally call the principle to explain that yes, he was interning with him and no, this is not a prank. 

“I know but I’m still confused.” 

He took a deep breath, “I submitted a paper a few weeks ago on the project I had been working on, you know the sticky webbing. Well, it turns out they liked the idea so much they decided to give me a chance to make it in one of their labs. So now Instead of taking my afternoon classes, I will go to intern for Stark industries.” 

“At the Avenger compound?” 

“Yes.”

“How did you know to even submit the design plans. I haven’t heard anything about Stark industries taking on interns still in high school.” 

“I saw it online, to be honest I thought it was just a joke until they wrote to me yesterday telling me my design chosen.” 

“I thought interns were supposed to fetch coffee, not work on projects.”

Peter struggled to find the right words. “Technically I am working for Stark Industries, but since I’m too young to work there officially they are calling it an internship.” 

“My best friend is going to work with Ironman!” Ned yelled out. 

“Is there something you need to tell the class Ned?” Ms. Muller asked, her arms crossing over her chest. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Ned shook his head and looked towards the ground.

Peter help his breath, listening for signs that someone had overheard what Ned had said in his outburst. After a few awkward moments of silence Ms. Muller huffed before turning back around to the whiteboard. Everyone went back to work, no one mentioning anything about Peter or Mr. Stark. He let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Ned. 

“You have to be more careful than that, what if someone had heard you.” Peter chastised. It was moments like these that reminded him why he couldn’t tell anyone his secret. It would only take a few words to expose his identity to the world and anyone who wants to seek out revenge. He shuttered at the thought. 

“You should tell everyone, rub it in their faces. Especially Flash, could you imagine the face he would make if he figured out you were working with Ironman,” Ned whispered. 

“I won’t be working directly with him,” Peter reasoned. “I will just be working in one of his labs. His employees will be the ones helping me, not him. You are making it sound fancier than it really is.” 

“Dude, you have an internship at what is probably the largest corporation to ever exist to help work on a web fluid that could revolutionize the way we use rope. That’s a big deal!”

“Ok, so it’s a big deal; you can’t tell anyone though.” 

The bell for lunch rang through the room. He stood up and walked out of the classroom. Ned followed him on his tail. 

“Why not,” Ned whined. “This is the greatest thing that has happened to me. My best friend knows Ironman.”

“You’ve met Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, but now I can say that my best friend knows him personally.”

“But I don’t know him personally, I probably won’t ever see him in person again.”

“You don’t know that.” 

He gave up trying to reason with his friend. “Look Ned, I have to leave now. The paperwork said there will be a car here to pick me up and I don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

“He has someone picking you up!” Ned screeched. 

He flinched from the high pitch sound; it left his ears ringing for a few seconds. 

“It’s not like there is a bus that goes out there that I can take,” Peter said grudgingly. He remembered when the Avengers tower was in the middle of the city. If he was lucky, sometimes he could see Mr. Stark taking off from the helipad. When he found out they were moving out of the city he moped around for a month. 

“I wonder what kind of car he sent; you have to take pictures. When you leave for the day you need to call me, I need details.” 

Peter nodded, “Alright, I promise.” 

Finally free he walked to the front office and signed out for the day. He stepped out of the dark building and walked down the steps towards the small parking lot by the side of the school. 

A black Audi was parked close to the sidewalk. Its shiny black paint and silver rims reflected the sun. He leaned forward and knocked gently on the passenger side door. After a few seconds it popped open until it bumped into his leg. 

He bent over and looked inside the car to greet the driver, but there was no one inside.

“Um, hello?” He stood up straight and looked around to see if the driver had gone looking for him. The parking lot was mostly empty. It just had a few cars belonging to the reception workers. 

“Hello Peter,” a woman’s voice said.

He stepped back, swinging his head around to see who said his name. There was no one around. He leaned down and peaked inside the car once more. 

“Please get inside the car.” 

“But, where’s the driver?” He asked cautiously. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought when he caught Mr. Stark. He reached around and felt for any tender spots on the back of his head that he could have missed. 

“I will be driving you today, Happy is busy overseeing a shipment.” 

Peter pulled the car door open the rest of the way and sat down. He shoved his backpack into the back seat. Once he settled the car took off, quickly making its way out of the parking lot and into traffic.

“I hope this isn’t rude to ask, but who are you?” 

The voice laughed, “I am Friday, an AI assistant created by Mr. Stark to help alleviate some of the work he has to do on a daily basis.” 

“Oh, ok.” Both AI and self-driving cars were not new concepts to him. He had never heard of the two going together though. He just hoped Friday didn’t go Ultron on him, he had to study for a Spanish test this weekend. 

“Don’t worry Peter, I will have you there in no time. You can even sleep if you need to, I know you were out late last night dealing with a few gas station robbers.” 

“How did you know I did that last night,” He asked nervously. 

“Mr. Stark has me following some social media accounts that report on Spiderman’s actions. They blew up last night when you took on those armed robbers and saved a woman for being shot. You did a great job by the way; you should be proud of yourself” She praised. 

“Thank you!” He felt pride fill up his chest. With his identity so secret, it was rare he received any direct praise for his actions as a superhero. Though sometimes people would give him free food. God, he loved free food. 

“You’re very welcome Peter. I will wake you up when we arrive at the compound.” 

The windows to the car darkened before blocking out the sunlight coming into the car. The seat reclined back until he was almost lying flat. “Oh wow, this is nice.” 

He melted into the seat; its warm leather embraced him as he settled. His bed at home wasn’t the most comfortable to sleep on ever since he went through his last growth spurt. Now he could barely turn before spilling over the edge. He may be Spiderman, but he still felt paranoid something would drag him off the bed if anything stuck over the edge. 

But here in Mr. Stark's car there was no monster waiting to drag him under or random shrieks to startle him awake. It was warm, quiet, and smelled of leather mixed with a hint of motor oil. The cars gentle movement of the car made it hard for him to keep opening his eyes. Each time he blinked it took sheer willpower to open his eyes again. When Friday turned on the heated seats, he finally gave up and allowed himself to close his eyes. 

\- - - 

“Mr. Stark, we are about five minutes away.” Friday’s announcement rang through his lab. 

“How’s the kid?” he asked. Watching him take on armed robbers in pajamas on his phone this morning nearly gave Tony a heart attack. The kid may have superpowers, but he could still get hurt. 

“Exhausted, he has been sleeping the whole way here. I doubt he got any rest last night,” Friday said with a disapproving tone. 

Tony huffed in agreement; the kid was getting less sleep than he was. He now has a taste of how Pepper must have felt when he would go on a building binge and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Friday where does his Aunt work?”

“She is the receptionist at Walter law firm. It seems her hours have been significantly reduced in the past three months. If this continues, she will be unable to even pay rent.”

Tony nodded, if the kid wouldn’t take his money then he would have to take a less direct route. 

“Give Lewis a call for me, I know he has been looking for a new secretary.” 

“I’ll get on that right away,” Friday said, her voice singing with approval. 

With that problem mostly solved, Tony waited for the kid to arrive. He would be a liar if he said he had not already designed a suit for the kid, but he wasn’t going to show him it just yet. He wanted to see what else the kid could come up with if given the chance. 

“Um, Mr. Stark, I’m here.” 

Tony turned and met the boy’s doe brown eyes. Though they didn’t sparkle like they did the first time he met him. In fact, they looked almost dull. The bags underneath them revealed just how little sleep the kid was getting. 

“Come on in, I’ll give you a small tour before we get started,” Tony waved him inside. 

Peter's face lite up as he stepped into Tony’s lab. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Tony gave him a quick tour, highlighting the machinery he was expecting him to use while designing his suit. 

While Tony had his back turned, he could hear the kid gasp.

“Is that Dum-e?” 

Tony turned around to face Peter and the robot. 

“Yup, it was one of the first pieces of machinery I designed and built.”

“While you were at MIT?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?” 

Tony smiled as he watched Peter's face turn a delightful shade of pink. 

“Um, well, I go to the Stark expo every year. They usually will give an overview of your achievements.” 

“Every year, wow you must really like me,” he teased. 

Peter's face shifted from pink to beet red as he covered his face with his hands. 

Tony held back a chuckle at the adorable action, he was glad to see more life in the kid. 

“What do you say we get to work on your suit. Do you have any ideas on what it needs?”

Peter took his hand off his face and looked up at Tony. 

“I have a few basic ideas on what I need.”

“And they are?” Tony asked. 

“Well, the mask needs to put a damper on my senses, and I need a better web shooter, mine keeps jamming. A GPS would be awesome, I keep getting lost in Brooklyn. Oh, and it would be nice to not get shot full of debris again.” Peter played with his hands as he relayed the list of what he needed. 

“Why do we need to damper your senses, is that why your goggles are blurry?”

“Ever since I got my powers, my scenes kinda went haywire. It's hard to focus when I can hear the creaking of the water pipes or see dust particles floating around. It gets really distracting when I am trying to focus on one thing, but my body is looking at everything. The only thing that really helped was putting a plastic film over the goggles. It helps my eyes only focus on bigger objects.” Peter explained. 

“Alright, that makes sense. Is there anything else I need to know about your powers?”

“Not really, to be honest, I’m still figuring them all out.” 

Tony smiled; puberty mixed with new superpowers could not have been easy for Peter. He clapped his hands together, “Let’s get started, we have got a lot to finish before your next patrol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas, I hope everyone is enjoying their break! I hope to have the next chapter out before the new year but until then please enjoy this chapter 💖

Peter wiped the sweat off his forehead. The hours of work he and Mr. Stark put in have finally started to pay off. They were able to significantly improve his web-shooters and even spent time tweaking with the fluid itself, Mr. Stark seemed thoroughly impresses with his creation.

“Alright, kid you want to call it a night?” Mr. Stark stood up straight from the table they were working at and stretched his arms over his head. 

Peter reluctantly nodded, He knew that he needed to get home soon, but he didn’t want this to end. Working with Mr. Stark was the most fun he had in months. At first, he was nervous, what if he made a mistake in front of him. But as time went on and he gained more confidence, they ended up worked together in sync. They experimented with different web shooter combinations and laughed when some epically failed.

Mr. Stark never made fun of his ideas, he even encouraged him to give more. Peter had never been around people who he could talk to freely. He always had to be cautious, but with Mr. Stark he could talk about anything and not worry about it exposing his secret. 

“I’ll get Friday to get the car over here to take you home.” 

Peter nodded again, “Thank you.”

“No problem kid, we got quite a bit done. I’ll have the machines finish up stitching the prototype tonight.” 

Peter stood up from his chair and leaned over to stretch his sore back. He lifted his body back up only to catch Mr. Stark looking at him. Peter blushed and looked away. Did he have something on his face? He reached up to feel around his face, but there was nothing there. Then why was Mr. Stark looking at him, did he do something stupid? Was there a stain on his shirt? His panic riddled thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud wail from his stomach. 

Embarrassment flooded through him, He shot his head up to look a Mr. Stark to see if he had heard it.

Mr. Stark flashed a half-smile, “Seems I have forgotten to feed my guest.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that Mr. Stark, I have some leftovers at home I was planning on eating anyway.” 

Peter's stomach let out another angry wail as if it was offended he was going to consume the cold Chinese food he had saved. 

“Nonsense here follow me; I will have one the chefs here whip us up something before you go.” 

Peter wanted to keep fighting but he couldn’t deny himself more time with Mr. Stark. 

“Alright,” he agreed, following Mr. Stark out of the lab and into the main hallway. They walked to one of the private dining rooms. 

“Here we are, sit wherever you want.” 

Peter looked around the small dining room while Mr. Stark talked to the chef. He took a seat towards the end of the large metal table. He hoped Mr. Stark asked for a lot of food. He normally tried to eat four times a day. He would even eat more if he could afford it. Ever since the Spider bite his appetite is never-ending, he could easily devour a whole platter of food and go for seconds. 

“Alright, that’s all settled. It shouldn’t be more than a half an hour.” Mr. Stark took a seat in the chair directly next to Peter. 

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Stark, I really appreciate it.” 

“Like I said don’t worry about it. In fact, I should apologize for not thinking about it sooner.”

“Oh, no, don’t apologize,” Peter looked down at his hands. “I didn’t even notice I was hungry until my stomach started growling.” 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Mr. Stark said. 

Peter smiled it was nice to be around someone who understood the lure of projects. How addicting it could be to tinker until its perfect, but nothing is never perfect.  


There is always work to be done, improvements to be made. Sure Ned was his best friend and MJ was a great person to just chill with but neither of them could grasp why Peter wanted to spend his nights working on his projects instead of going out. 

“Do you think the web-shooters and suit will be ready by tomorrow for me to test out? I don’t like not going out on patrol two days in a row, it makes people grow bolder.” 

Mr. Stark nodded, “They should be up and running. I’ll just need you to come into the lab and try all the stuff on. Make sure nothing chafes or is too tight. When you finish with patrol make sure to give me a call and let me know how it goes so, we can work on improving it Monday.” 

Peter smiled; he couldn’t wait to see the new suit. A wave of happiness tore through him, he would get to spend even more time with Mr. Stark. 

“Wait, tomorrow is Saturday right.” 

“Well, technically it is Saturday now.” 

Peter let out a low groan, “I can’t meet you tomorrow, I have to work.” 

“How will you patrol tomorrow if you need to work?”

Peter huffed, “I will have to go out after my shift. It will take me to long to come here, suit up and then go out. By the time I’d make it onto the streets it would be close to midnight. I’ll just wear my old suit out tomorrow, it’s no big deal. It has worked for me so far.”

Mr. Stark shook his head, “No way kid, I can come over after you finish work to have you try on the suit before you go out. I forbid you going out in those pajamas again, you will get yourself hurt again.” 

Peter felt his mouth fall open, “Hey, I’ve been doing ok in that suit. I only time I have gotten hurt was because I saved you from falling. I had been doing just fine until then.” 

Though he had been hit with the odd baseball bat, he wasn’t going to mention that little fact.  


Mr. Stark lifted his hand, “Don’t remind me about your stupid act.” 

“That stupid act saved your life!” 

“And it almost ended yours,” Mr. Stark yelled out, his eyes aflame with an emotion Peter couldn’t recognize. 

He watched as Mr. Stark took a few deep breaths. The two were silent for the first time all night. Finally, Mr. Stark broke the silence. 

“I’ll have someone bring the suit over tomorrow, its important that you stay safe. If you get hurt that would be on me, I can’t accept that kid.”  
He stared at Mr. Stark with wide eyes. It had been years since someone had understood he was in danger and cared if he was hurt. All of New York only saw his heroic actions, never the pain and mental toll. 

“Alright,” he agreed softly. “I get off of work at five, I can try it on after that.” 

Mr. Stark shot him a smile, “It's settled then, I will have someone drop it off. Make sure you call me if it doesn’t fit before you go out, you know what I will just stop by to help make any adjustments.” 

Peter felt panic rush through him. Mr. Stark could not see his house, not when he was raised like royalty. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m sure I can make any last-minute adjustments.” He said in a high-pitched voice but he forced his face to smile to try and look calm and collected. Like he really didn’t care if Mr. Stark came over and saw that his apartment was a rundown piece of crap.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to convince me, its no skin off my back kid.” 

Peter relaxed in his seat and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by one of the workers carrying in the food. Peter could smell cheese, bread, and pepperoni, Mr. Stark had the chefs make . . . pizza?

“Hope you like pizza kid, I ordered a lot of it.” 

His mouth filled with saliva at the thought of eating until he was full. He hadn’t been able to eat pizza since Aunt May's boss trimmed back her hours. 

“I love pizza Mr. Stark!” 

“You know you don’t need to call me Mr. Stark all the time. You can call me Tony.” 

He froze, unsure of how to respond. “Alright, I will keep that in mind.” 

Tony looked at him with a raised brow, “Are you going to eat, or just sit there?” 

Peter shook his head to get out of his daze and dove into the pizza in front of him. He grabbed two slices off the serving dish and put one on top of the other, creating a huge slice of pizza. He bites into the slice and let out a moan. The gooey cheese and soft dough made his taste buds do the happy dance.

He kept grabbing slices and repeating the process until the whole thing was gone. Not really paying any attention to his surroundings.  
With the pizza now just a memory and his stomach blissfully full Peter looked up to meet Tony’s shocked gaze. 

“What?” he said blushing under the scrutinizing gaze. 

“Did you get enough to eat?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Are you sure,” Tony said doubtfully “I can always order more.”

“Yeah, I should be fine.” 

“Do you always eat this much?” 

Peter shrugged, “No.” Though he would if he could. Thankfully he was starting to get used to the hunger pains. He could barely notice them now. 

“You’re not eating enough,” Tony said as a statement, not a question. 

“It is just hard with patrol and all to find the time to cook. Eating out all the time is too expensive so I usually just eat prepackaged meals. Though every once in a while, people give me food to thank me.” 

Tony grunted, “How often do you need to eat?” 

“Well when I have the time, I usually eat four meals a day.”

“Are they that size,” Tony pointed to the empty pizza platter. 

“No, we could never afford that,” He said in a joking tone. 

“Hmm, well while you are here feel free to eat as much as you want.” 

“You should be careful; I could eat all your food faster than a swarm of locus.” 

Tony burst out laughing and rested his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter felt his soul leave his body for a few seconds at the contact. He found himself wishing Tony would never move his hand from touching him. What the hell did that mean? 

“I would love to see you try,” Tony said, his brown eyes warm and inviting. Peter stared into them, mesmerized at how relaxed Tony looked. 

“Mr. Stark, The car is ready to take Mr. Parker home,” Friday interrupted. 

Tony quickly removed his hand and stood up; the moment was ruined. Peter had never hated AI more than in this moment. 

Tony cleared his throat, “Of course, thank you Friday I’ll send him right out.” 

Tony rubbed his face with his hands, “Well, I will see you, tomorrow kid. Try not to do anything stupid until then.” 

Peter walked out of the dining room and made his way to the car. He really needed to talk to someone before he went and screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

“Friday are you sure this is the right address.” Tony looked at the run-down brick apartment building with disgust. This could not be where Peter lives, it just couldn’t.

“Yes Mr. Stark I am sure. Currently, this is all Ms. Parker can afford.” 

He stared at the offensive building for a few more seconds before pulling out his phone. He impatiently listened to the dial tone. 

“Hey, Tony here. Listen Lewis have you gotten the resume I had Friday send over to you.” 

“Mr. Stark,” his voice loud and shocked. “Yes, Yes I have the resume here, for a Ms. May Parker.” 

“Great, have you decided to hire her because I need you to do something for me.” 

“Oh, well, Sir, while I appreciate your care to send me over her credentials, I am looking for someone a little more qualified to be my secretary. I mean Ms. Parker has only been working a formal job for the past year and a half. She has never even worked for a business 

Tony bites his bottom lip in frustration. “Well, Lewis I do have to say I am disappointed that you would not take my advice on who to hire, but I understand. Taking risks just isn’t in your nature.”

“Now, wait a second I am perfectly happy to take a risk. In fact, here at the firm, they call me the risk master!”

Tony listened to Lewis babbled on a few more seconds before he interrupted. 

“That’s perfect risk master! I’m so glad you are willing to hire Ms. Parker. Now for that favor, I have to ask of you. When you call Ms. Parker to let her know she has gotten the job, inform her that it comes with an apartment that she is required to live in where expenses will be covered. Make up some lie about how you want her to be close to the firm in case you need her. Oh, and I trust that this conversation will stay between me and my favorite lawyer.” Tony steamrolled the information onto Lewis before he could come up with an excuse to refuse. 

“But-I, oh, fine. Of course, Mr. Stark, I will get right on that.” Lewis said in a defeated tone.

“Thanks again,” Tony said and then hung up his phone. For how much he was paying the man to be on retainer, he didn’t mind calling in a few favors. 

With that issue now being settled, he walked up to the rusted metal door.

“Please be locked. Please be locked.” He mumbled to himself. He punched on the door and it swung open with no resistance. He ground his teeth to stop himself from letting out a few choice words. Not only did Peter live in a district best described as red light; he lived in an apartment building with a front door that might as well be made of cardboard. 

“What is his apartment number Friday?” 

“Mr. Parker lives in apartment 28.” 

“What floor is that on?” He silently pleads with everything in him that it’s not on the first floor. 

“It is on the third floor.”

He let out a sigh of relief. He followed the signs up the stairs to the apartment. He stood at the door for a few seconds. Unsure how he wanted to proceed. Peter wasn’t scheduled to be home for another twenty minutes and his aunt was at work. So, he could stand outside the door and wait or pick the lock. Decisions, decisions. He shrugged; it wouldn’t be the first time he has broken the law. 

It only took a few seconds before his portable iron glove had the door swinging open to reveal a rather bland apartment. Tony looked around the small living space. It held only a small worn leather couch and a small table meant for two. The ‘kitchen’ consisted of a microwave, sink, a small fridge, and an oven so ancient there was no way it was still working. No wonder Peter wasn’t eating enough. 

He set down the suit he brought on the counter and walked over to the doors at the back of the apartment. He carefully creaked open the door and peeked inside. The room had a window at the back of it, and the wall was littered with. . . posters?

Tony stepped into the room fully and spun on his heels. The room was practically a shrine to anything Avengers or science fiction. No space on the wall was empty; even the ceiling had a few hanging on them. 

He decided to investigate the small room, for research purposes of course. Though the small room didn’t have a lot in it. The bed took up half the space in the room and the desk mostly took up the rest. 

He looked at Peter's bed with disdain. It was so tiny and looked lumpy from where he was standing. He turned around and laid on the bed, it groaned from his weight. He felt as if his head was going to explode. While he had slept on a custom-made California king bed last night, Peter had laid on this monstrosity of a bed with only an itchy blanket to shield him from the chilly room. 

This was unacceptable. 

The sooner he got the kid out of here the better. No one as perfect as Peter should live like this. Peter deserved the best and he was going to give it to him. 

Tony looked up to the ceiling and froze. Every single poster on the ceiling was of him. Him in front of an Audi, the Stark tower, or in his suit. One was him adjusting his cuff links while looking at the camera. All of them were meticulously placed to ensure that only he was seen. Even when it was an Avengers poster.

He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. The only time he had ever done something like this was with a picture of Pamela Anderson. He still shutters at what that poor poster must have seen when he was a teen. 

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony snapped his body upright to come face to face with Peter. The kid looked as if Tony had just found his secret stash of porn. 

“Why,” Peter’s voice cracked. “Why are you in my room.” He threw his hands out in front of him. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. You are welcome here anytime. I’m surprised, that’s all. I thought you were going to have someone drop the suit off and now you’re in my room.” 

Peter looked to the ground; his face tinted with pink. 

Tony shrugged, “I was bored. My last meeting finished up around noon and I had nothing else to do so I figured I’d stop by, after all you have seen where I live. Nice room, by the way, I like the posters on the ceiling, they are really flattering. Though I won’t tell Pep she may get jealous.” 

Peter's face went red; his blush was so strong it began to stain his neck. Tony smiled; it was so cute how embarrassed he made him.

“Want to take a look at the suit, it just finished about an hour ago,” Tony held up the brown bag he used to bring the suit over and wiggled it. 

The kid’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“My suit,” Peter whispered and reached out to caress the bag he held. 

Tony let the kid takes the bag and watched his face for the reaction. 

Peter reached in the bag and pulled out the bright blue and red suit. His entire face lit up; his eyes sparkled just like they did the first time he saw Tony. Tony was mesmerized by the happiness exuding from him. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. 

“Try it on, let me know how the web-shooters fit so we can make adjustments before you go out.” 

Peter nodded and ran off to another room clutching the suit close to his body. 

Tony looked down at his callused hands while he waited for Peter to finish putting on the suit. 

“Um, Mr. Stark- I mean Tony,” Peter waddled into his room, the suit hanging off his slim frame. “It’s a little baggy.” 

Tony bit back a fit of laughter, “That’s because you didn’t tighten it, here, press your hand to the center of the suit and it will conform to you.” 

Peter hit his chest and the suit instantly shrunk to fit him. Another blinding smile lit up his face. 

“Wow! This is great, I don’t remember working on this.” 

“Ah, I had some free time today after the suit finished. With how you fly through the air, this is more aerodynamic.” And flattering, he thought to himself. The kid's fashion sense was nothing short of appalling. 

Peter turned his back to tony and shot the web-shooters at the wall. The viscous fluid stuck to the wall creating a rope as strong as steel. It still baffled him how Peter was able to create it in a high school lab. 

The kid turned back around to face him, “These web-shooters are amazing Tony!”

He smiled, “I know, let me know if they need any tweaks, I’m still figuring out all the different settings for the shooter.” 

“Anything will be better than my last set, they used to stall at the worst of times,” Peter said nonchalantly. 

“Stall?” he hoped he heard the kid wrong. 

“Oh yeah, they did it all the time. One minute I’m swinging in the air, the next I’m falling face-first into asphalt. I really put my healing abilities to the test the first couple of weeks.” He joked. 

Tony didn’t feel like laughing, it made him sick thinking about Peter falling out of the sky. 

“These won’t stall, but even if they do you have a parachute built in to automatically trigger if an error is detected.” He made a note to reinforce the suit even more. 

“You added in a parachute! What else did you add in while I was gone?” Peter lifted his mask out of the box and quickly yanked it on. 

“Let’s just see how you manage the suit before you go and mess with its other features.” He secretly couldn’t wait to see what Peter would think of Karen. As chatty as the kid was it seemed cruel to have him patrol with only himself to talk to. 

The kid nodded his head and looked toward the window. “I better get going, I’ve already missed patrol for most of this week due to the whole impalement situation.”  


Tony nodded, “Remember what we talked about, no fighting any big-time criminals by yourself. If you need any help just ask the suit to call me, I’ll send out help right away.” 

“You’ll come out to help me.” The kid sounded stat struck. 

“No, it will most likely be an automated suit. However, I shouldn’t need to send out a suit because you won’t be facing off against anyone you can’t handle.” Tony reached out and cupped Peter's jaw in his hands, looking directly into the mask’s eyes. “Right Peter.” He said, his face stern and voice low. He needed to make sure Peter understood how serious the situation is. 

He felt Peter tremble before squeaking out a meek, “Yes, Sir.” Tony forced himself to ignore how good that sounded. Peter needed a mentor; he didn’t need a man past his prime with more baggage than anyone should carry sniffing around him. He quickly lowered his hands desperate to stop the contact between them. 

“Alright, go kick some ass.” 

Peter give a quick shake of his head breaking their eye contact before he rushed over to the window. In the blink of an eye, he opened the window and jumped out disappearing from his line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖  
> Fun fact I had the picture of Robert Downey Jr. adjusting his cufflink as my phone background for over a year *swoon*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies! I hope the New Year has gone well so far. For those like me who have returned to classes, I hope they are going well and your professors don't suck. Personally, I've thought about dropping out to become a stripper about 4 times this year, then I realize I have no rhythm or stage presence and get back to studying. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your support, it makes writing this story so much easier 💖

Peter leaped out of the window, using his new web-shooters to attach to the building across from him. He wanted to get as far away from his room as he could. He used to fantasize about Tony coming into his bedroom, but the reality of it did not hold up to his fantasies. He never considered the humiliation he would feel having to watch Tony look at all the posters on his wall. 

God, he just wanted to lay down and die from the embarrassment. The only thing worse than Tony seeing his posters was when his Aunt caught him jacking off, at least she had the courtesy to leave. He shook his head, why did he think about that! The two most humiliating moments in his life relentlessly played over and over in his head as he went on patrol. 

He never felt more grateful for all the crime in Queens as he did right now. It provided an escape from his humiliation and gave him a chance to experiment with the new suit. 

He used his sticky feet to attach his body to the fire escape, giving him a great view of the city below. “Alright, shake it off. Maybe he didn’t even notice all of the posters plastering your wall.” He lied to himself. There was no way Tony hadn’t seen all of the fanboy posters on his wall. 

He shook his head and forced himself to look down at the ground again. “Come on Spiderman, you have work to do.” 

Using his new mask, he managed to focus on the street below. He skimmed the area. Looking for anything out of place. He damped the sound setting, allowing him to hear more of what was going on outside of the suit.

He froze and squinted his eyes, causing the suit to mimic his actions. “What in the world are you doing?” He asked the group of men in front of an ATM hub. After a few seconds of calm, a blinding blue light burst from the hands of one of the men. 

Peter had seen enough; he ripped his feet from the fire escape and shot out a web to attach to the building across from him. He swung down to the ground, careful to remain quiet. With no civilians in danger, he wanted to get a closer look at what the man used to create the blue light. 

Walking over to the hub he could clearly see the group of men with cheesy plastic Avengers masks. He glanced at the guns in their hands and froze. No, it couldn’t be, there was no way they could have that kind of tech, and yet they did. He would recognize that gun design anywhere after having one pointed at him during the Battle of New York. “Are they seriously using alien tech to rob ATMs.” 

While the robber’s attention was focused on gouging out the atm from the bank wall he climbed onto the ceiling. 

“Man, these weapons make this easier than I thought. It cut through the steel like it was nothing!” Thor said to the parody Avengers. 

Peter dropped from the ceiling before the men turned around to leave he shot out his webs. Making contact with the robber’s body, the webs momentum shoved the robbers toward the wall. Sticking their body to the wall halting their movement. 

“Wow, I’ve haven’t met Thor before, you sure are a lot smaller in person though.” He taunted. The man dubbed Thor screamed, his hands clenched into fists. 

“Just who do you think you are!” Spirt Halloween Thor yelled, his mask echoing the sound. 

Peter put his hand over his heart. “Oh that hurt, you don’t recognize me.” 

The man incoherently screamed some more while the other two thieves stood still. Peter smiled, looks like he only has one with fight left in them. Not that it mattered, his webs were as strong as steel cables. 

Peter could hear the loud whine of sirens start to arrive outside the bank. He glanced quickly at the robbers to make sure they were all cozy in his web before turning around to leave the ATM hub. 

“Hey, Spiderboy!” 

Peter groaned; he was a second away from webbing up the man’s mouth. He looked over his shoulder, raising his hand to shoot out another web only to come face to face with a big alien gun. 

“This is for really pissing me off!” The budget Ironman fired the gun. A giant burst of blue light shot out straight towards Peter's head. Without thinking Peters body moved on its own and jumped to the side. A blinding pain seared across his temple. The force of the blast launched him though the bulletproof windows onto the street. 

His body slammed into the cool asphalt, the shock wave from the blast forced his body to keep rolling. He used his arms to shield his head as he was tossed across the asphalt until he slammed into the storefront of the shop across from the hub. 

Peter opened his eyes but all he could see was light. He experimentally put pressure on his wrists to lift his torso, but the shattered bones gave out. Using his elbows, he forced his battered body to stand, his broken arms lay limp at his side. 

Helpless to his surroundings, Peter closed his eyes. If he couldn’t hear or see he would have to rely on his other sense to ger out of there. 

Taking a deep breath, he forced his mind to focus on his surroundings. The world around him began to appear in his mind as if his intrinsic senses were still there. 

The three men walked out of the bank and started towards him. He raised his web-shooters towards the men letting them coat the men. He made sure to coat their hands in the webs so they couldn’t reach their guns again. 

The muffled sounds of sirens began to fill his ear as the ringing subsided. Running up the to robbers he reached down and grabbed one of the weapons they used to rob the bank. He needed to see if it was only alien tech or something more. 

With the robbers secured to the ground and the cops present, he used his healthy legs to push off the ground into the air. Ignoring the throbbing in his arms he shot out a web to swing his body through the sky, getting as far away from the crime scene as he could. 

Mercifully he found an abandoned balcony to rest on until his arms healed themselves. He laid his body on the cool iron. As his heart rate slowed so did the adrenaline running through his veins. 

The throbbing in his arms became a sharp pain that wouldn’t leave. He gently felt around the bones in his arms to make sure the bones don’t need to be set back into place. 

With nothing more to do to help with his arms but wait he pulled out the alien gun. 

On the surface, it seemed like a cheesy Syfy gun. It was a sleek matte black, the length of his lower arm. The barrel was short in comparison to the length of the whole gun, it was not even the length of his index finger. There was no slot to load the ammo, just a solid black shell with space to hold his hand and a trigger to release the blue blast. 

He wished he had his tools, but everything was in the lab at Tony’s and there was no way in hell he was bringing the gun there. 

He twirled the gun in the air above him looking closely at the workmanship. He froze. The sleek shell of the gun had a small seam welded shut. He sat up and hunched over the gun, his face inches away from the gun. That weld didn’t fit the guns makeup. Whoever created the gun didn’t use crude welding to join the material together. 

Peter let out a growl of frustration. Without his tools he couldn’t open the gun and see what was done to it. He stood up and put the gun in the apartment so he could get a better look at it later. 

With nothing else to do he laid back down onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. Light pollution prevents most people from seeing the stars over New York, but ever since the incident, his eyesight was sensitive enough to pick out the dim light from the sky. 

His eyes were drawn to a bright white light rushing through the sky above him. It looked like a shooting star. Peter closed his eyes, “I wish,” he took in a deep breath. 

“I wish I won’t ever let him down.” He whispered to himself. 

The loud clacking of metal on metal erupted from behind him, the collision shaking the already unstable balcony. 

“What was that I could hear you?” the familiar voice said behind him. 

Peter felt nauseous, he jumped to his feet and spun on his heels to come face to face with the latest Ironman suit. Its red and gold metal flawless and design impeccable. Each piece of the suit linked to the next with no visible seams making it practically void of soft spots. Too busy geeking out over the suit Peter managed to zone out for a few seconds until the suit snapped its fingers.

“Hey, I don’t like being ignored, I know you can hear me.” The suit said, its eyes glowing with what felt like disapproval. 

Peter winced and pointed at his ears, “They are still ringing its difficult to hear.” 

The disapproving glare strengthened, “Oh, and why would your ears be ringing. It couldn’t be because you confronted thieves with black-market alien technology and got blown up, could it? I mean, after all, we just had a conversation about you sticking to small-time criminals until you graduate college not even three hours ago.” 

Peter had never felt more grateful that his suit covered his face. 

"Right, Peter,” Tony said curtly. 

“Well, you see,” Peter started to say. 

“Don’t give me that shit Peter! We made a deal that you would avoid this kind of conflict and you couldn’t even make it a night before you went and broke it.” 

“That’s not fair! How was I supposed to know they had alien tech; all I saw before I got involved was three men robbing an ATM hub.” Peter defended himself, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. 

“You are telling me you didn’t see the bright blue lights emitting from their weapons before you went charging in there, with no plan I may add, and almost got your ass kicked.” 

Peter felt his face burn with humiliation. “I didn’t get my ass kicked.” Was the only thing he managed to squeak out in response. 

“Oh, so you’re not denying you saw the weapons and charged in any way with no plan and no regard to your own safety.” Tony countered. 

“No, I never said that, I had a plan! It's just," He paused. How did he get his ass kicked? His webs should have held for two hours, not two seconds, what kind of tech could remove his webs like that?" 

"It's just what Peter?" The suit said, its voice growing louder with each word as the ringing in his ear finally started to subside. 

" I haven’t encountered anything with the capability of cutting through my webs that fast. I’ll have to go back and mess with the formula so that it doesn’t happen again.” If he could get his hands on the security footage he would be able to see how they got out of the webs. 

The suit put its hand over its eyes, “Do you even realize how close you were to being killed tonight. The suit you are wearing is tough but I didn't design it to take a hit like that Peter. If they had gotten a direct hit, it would have blasted right through your suit and then I'd be left having to explain to May why her nephew's body covered in a white tarp.” 

“But it didn’t,” Peter replied with a small voice. 

The suit lifted its hands from its forehead, Peter had never felt such disapproval from a piece of metal in his life. 

“Ok, I’m not even going to acknowledge what you just said. Just get in the suit, you need looked at.” 

The suit suddenly opened revealing a hollow inside. 

“Wait, you’re not even in here.” 

“Peter we are not having this conversation here. Now get. In. The. Suit.” 

With a slight nod, Peter agreed. 

“Alright, turn around and lift up your arms, it will close in around you. You’re not claustrophobic right because it gets pretty cramped in there.”

“N-No.” Peter stuttered. 

“Good, alright now turn around, that’s it. You don’t need to do anything the suit is preprogrammed to fit the user.” 

Peter was relieved Tony wasn’t yelling at him anymore. The warm metal quickly molded around his body, surrounding him in a warm shell. It felt, safe, like a hug. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he had become. The only physical contact he gets nowadays is when someone is laying into him. The suit's feet started to hum and then vibrate gently as it lifted off of the balcony into the air. 

“Alright Peter, the flight will take about fifteen minutes to get to the complex. Try not to do anything stupid, I’ll meet you there when you land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖 
> 
> I too have posters of RDJ covering my wall. If he ever walked into my room I'm not sure if I would die from embarrassment first or shock but damn what a way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!

The Ironman suits jets slowly lowered Peter to the launchpad at the Avengers complex. 

It was weird, ever since he received his powers nothing had been strong enough to contain him. With this thought was obvious that no matter how hard he tried to get out of the suit coating his body he would be unsuccessful. He was helplessly surrounded by Tony’s tech. 

The suit gave a slight vibration, letting him know he had finally landed. With the ringing in his ears gone, he could hear the gears in the suit turn, freeing him.  


If it hadn’t been for the suit still covering his legs, the sight in front of him may very well have brought him to his knees. There stood Tony stark wearing an oil-covered wife-beater looking like he had crawled right out of one of Peter’s shameful fantasies. 

His arms crossed over his glorious causing strong arm muscles to bulge out, it took every ounce of Peter’s self-control to not whimper. 

Tony’s face was abnormally relaxed for how angry he sounded not even fifteen minutes ago but while the suit was freeing his legs, he got a better look at Tony’s eyes. They were ablaze, his eyebrows scrunched together as he stared Peter down. 

Tony turned his back to Peter and started walking. Peter stood there frozen, why would Tony bring him all the way here just to walk away after he saw him. Was he that mad at him? Could Tony not stand to see his face anymore? 

“What are you doing just standing there Peter, come on I don’t have time for messing around.” 

Peter never realized a person could be so turned on while being simultaneously fearing for their lives. He wanted to blame what he was feeling on his hormones. Weren’t people his age supposed to be turned on by everything. 

As Peter follows Tony to the lab, he tried to think about anything other than the man in front of him, but the glorious sight made that nearly impossible. Tony’s ass in a suit, spectacular. His ass in worn jeans, life-changing. 

When they reached the lab Tony pointed to the exam table in the center. 

“Take your suit off and go sit on the table, I need to go grab the body scanner from the health room. Try not to break anything while I’m gone.” 

Peter nodded and began to take off the suit, grateful for the miracle of not having a boner. He hit the center of his chest to have the suit loosen. The suit gave a pitiful puff and stayed skintight. 

“Ok, let's try that again.” Peter hit his chest once more, with a little more force. Nothing. He hit it once more, this time with bruising force. 

“Oh, come on, I can not break this suit the same night I got it.” He frantically tried to get the suit to loosen before Tony came back into the room but no matter how many times, he hit his chest, it wouldn’t budge. It was still glued skintight to his body. 

He tried to pull his arms out of the suit towards his chest, but the suit refused to slip off his arms. 

His heart began to race as he tried to loosen the suit around his neck. Tony would be back any second and he was already mad at him. God, he was going to be furious when he finds out Peter broke the suit. 

“What are you doing.” 

Peter's heart dropped, he felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. Not only was Tony angry at him for going against his promise. Now he has to admit he broke a very expensive custom-made suit. 

“I can’t,” Peter sucked in a breath to try and calm his heart rate. 

“Peter look at me, what’s wrong?” Tony's voice was soft, it only made Peter feel like a bigger piece of shit. 

Peter turned his body to face Tony, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at his face. 

“I can’t get the suit off, I think,” Peter's throat grew tight. “I think I broke it during the fight.”

Peter's view changed when Tony gently cupped his jaw to make him lift his head up. “Look at me, Peter.”

Peter looked over Tony’s shoulder, unable to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Peter!” Tony raised his voice, but his tone held no anger. 

Peter bit his lip and shifted his eyes to meet Tony’s. 

“Peter I will never be mad because you broke a suit. I can easily rebuild a suit; I can’t rebuild you. Now, with that said after we get this suit off and make sure your injuries are ok we will be discussing what you did to break the suit.” 

Peter felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. He could finally take a deep breath in helping him stop feeling lightheaded. With his panic fading he realized Tony was still touching him, his face just inches from Tony’s. 

Peter threw his body backwards, ripping his face from Tony’s touch. His face grew warm, he could hear the whoosh of his heart in his ears. 

“Alright, now that that is handled, get up on the table. The blast from the gun probably shorted the suit out, I’ll have to manually remove it before we can look at your injuries.” 

Peter nodded and lifted himself up onto the exam table. He jumped when Tony’s hands made contact with his back. 

“Easy Peter, the blast broke the Bluetooth function, I will have to manually go in to see what went wrong.” 

Peter nodded and tried to relax, but Tony’s hands just kept exploring his back. He wanted to close his eyes and enjoy it, but his dick had other ideas. He felt blood begin to rush down. Of all the times to get a boner why did his body choose now. He quickly used his gloved hands to cover his growing bulge in a sad attempt to keep some of his dignity. 

“Alright Peter looks like the circuit is completely fried, I’ll just have to help you wiggle out of the suit.” 

Peter’s eyes grew wide, “Can’t you just cut the suit around the neck and I can wiggle out of the suit by myself.” 

Tony moved to face Peter. Peter moved his hands down over his lap to try and conceal his boner. Tony gave him a questioning look before shaking his head. 

“I could cut you out of the suit, but the only metal strong enough to cut through the material of your suit is vibranium. I don’t feel like crafting a pair of scissors out of vibranium just to get you out of a suit.”

Tony crouched down onto his knees and began to slowly roll Peters ankles with his hands. 

“What are you doing, it though you were taking the suit off?” Was it hot in here? Peter felt hot. 

“I am Peter, your injuries bled into the suit. The blood is dry and making the suit stick to your skin even more. No need to cause you the pain of ripping off the suit, you’ve been hurt enough tonight.” 

Peter took deep breaths and tried to ignore Tony Stark on his knees in front of him, being caring and gentle. He was failing, oh god this boner wasn’t going away anytime soon. He needed an excuse to get out of here and take care of it before he mortifies himself in front of Tony. 

“Um, Tony,” Peter whispered. 

Tony looked up at Peter his eyes warm, “Yes Peter?” 

Oh god, why did he have to look at him like that? “I need to go to the restroom, really quick. I’ll be right back, it will be like I wasn't even gone.” 

“Peter how are you going to use the restroom if you can’t take the suit off.” 

Peter lifted his legs and twirled his body to face the other side of the bed allowing him to use his hand for something besides shielding his modesty. 

“I’m sure I can figure something out; I won’t be gone very long at all I promise.” With how hard he is it wouldn’t take more than a minute to fix the ‘problem’.  


He shoves himself off of the bed only to be stopped by a hand on his upper bicep.

“I don’t think so Peter, come on you need help getting the suit off, I have it mostly loosened on your legs all I have left is your arms.” Tony's voice was soft but his grip around Peter's bicep was firm and unrelenting. 

“Please Tony, I will just be a few minutes,” Peter begged. 

“Peter," Tony gently tugged him forward, his mouth now inches from Peter's ear."If it’s the boner you are worried about then you have yourself worked up over nothing. I was a teenager too; I get it boners happen. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Now sit down and let me take this suit off so I can make sure you are ok.” 

Peter wanted to lay down on the floor and die. Let the birds and rats pick his corpse clean. Anything to free him from this embarrassment. His face had never in his life been so red. He figured with all the blood in his dick the blush would be a little less vibrant, but he was pretty damn sure he was blushing so hard his entire body was red. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he lied pathetically in an effort to save his soul from eternal torment. 

“Uh-hu sure Peter,” Tony walked around the bed to once again face Peter. 

“Well, in that case, go ahead and lift your hand, I need to loosen the blood from your skin,” Tony smirked at Peter. 

If Peter didn’t have to shield his boner from Tony he would slap that damn look off his face. 

“I can’t,” he said through clenched teeth. 

Tony looked down at Peter's hand, “And why is that?” 

“I just can’t ok, please just let me go to the bathroom,” Peter begged once again praying to every god out there that Tony would free him from this eternal torture. 

Tony stared at him with a shit-eating grin. 

“Alright Peter, I’ll give you five minutes to take care of your ‘problem’. Then I expect you to come straight back here.” 

Peter was off of the table before Tony even finished his sentence and out of the lab. He knows he should feel insulted that Tony knew he didn’t even need five minutes to take care of his ‘problem’, but he was too hard to care. His skintight suit already rubbing against his dick as he ran to the bathroom. 

He slammed the lab bathroom door shut and immediately palmed his dick. If the suit wouldn’t come off, he would just have to jerk off with it on. 

He frantically rubbed the material covering his dick. It would be one of the saddest orgasms of his life but at least his dick would stop trying to salute Ironman and thank him for his service. 

He tried to grab his dick with his hand but the bones were still healing and couldn’t bend enough to work. Onto plan b, Peter held his hand out flat and used his hips to thrust up against it. But it still wasn’t enough. Damn it of all the times to not come quickly his dick chose now.  


“Come on your running out of time! Think Peter,” he said to himself. Despite his panic his problem refused to go away. He could practically hear the clock ticking in his ear.  


Peter scrunched his eyes closed, there was always something that got him off almost instantaneously, the image of Tony in his wife-beater with his arms crossed, glistening with sweat popped into his mind. Peter felt a jolt in his dick. 

He was to turn on and desperate to be ashamed of using Tony as jerk off material. His breathing sped up; he could hear his heart in his ears frantically pumping.  


The pressure built until finally, the waves of pleasure took over. “Damn it.” He groaned to himself, trying to stay as quiet as he could as his body released into his suit. 

The orgasm ended after a few seconds, but the aftershocks made his dick continue to twitch before it slowly started to soften. 

The relief of the orgasm was short-lived before the reality of what he had just done kicked in. Shame of using Tony as jerk off material swept through him before panic set in. 

“Oh my god, I just came in my suit.” The second Tony took his suit off he would see the come coating his boxer briefs. 

“How could I have not thought about that, damn it! What am I going to do?” Peter tried to shove his hands down the front of the suit to loosen it enough to clean up the mess, but it was no use. There was no way he could get the suit off without Tony’s help. 

The Tony Stark was about to see come in Peter's underwear because he couldn’t control himself enough to make the boner go away on its own. 

Peter could hear Tony walk over to the bathroom before he knocked on the door. 

“Time’s up Peter, come on we need to get that suit off.” He could hear the smugness in Tony’s voice, but there was also something else there. Tony sounded, strained? 

Accepting his fate of never-ending embarrassment, Peter readjusted his dick in his suit and unlocked the door. There Tony stood, his arms crossed just like they were in Peter’s fantasy, he had the same shit-eating grin on his face as he did when Peter ran pathetically to the bathroom. 

“Ready to get that suit off now?” 

Peter gave a slight nod and walked over to the bed. 

“Would you stop looking like you are walking to a funeral, it will only take another five minutes to loosen the suit on your arms and then we can get you into less constraining clothes.” 

Peter had less than five minutes of dignity left before it would be gone forever. Tony started where he left off and gently grabbed Peter's left arm. He started the massage at his fingers, slowing using his strong fingers to gently free his skin from the dried blood. 

Peter tried to focus on Tony’s touch to distract him from his impending doom. Tony used his thumbs to rub circles while he used his other fingers to support the movements. All Peter had to do was keep his arm relaxed and let tony take care of him. It had been years since someone had given him this much attention.

Tony moved to Peter's other arm and started the same process. First gently rubbing to break up the blood, then pinching and lifting the material to make sure it wasn’t sticking. Deciding to get the most out of this once and a lifetime experience, Peter opened his eyes to watch. 

That was a mistake. 

Tony was standing slightly off to the side of him, his biceps flexing with the deep rub of his thumbs. His sent filled Peter's nose, the rugged smell of motor oil mix with a hint of cologne he must have put on this morning was the most erotic thing Peter had ever smelled. Who knew smells could be erotic, he sure as hell hadn’t. 

“Alright, that should be good enough to slip the suit off. Spread your legs.” 

“Awesome the sooner I get this- Wait, what the hell did you just say!” Peter yelled his voice more high pitch than he would have liked to admit. 

“I said Peter spread your legs, I need to get in closer to get a good grip on the suit to pull it off.” Peter could hear Tony’s heart rate grow faster. Was he that annoyed with him? 

Peter couldn’t argue with Tony’s logic, so he reluctantly spread open his thighs a few inches. 

Tony tapped the inside of Peter's thigh, “I need you to open them wider for me Peter.” 

Peter swallowed the spit gathering in his mouth and nodded. Opening his thighs until Tony stopped tapping on them. After his thighs were wide open Tony moved his body in the gap. Tony's chest was at eye level with his face, his thigh lightly brushing against Peter's traitorous dick. It was all too much and Peter felt his dick start to swell in his suit. 

This couldn’t be happening, not again, not this soon after the last one. Yet here it was, growing in length every second. His dick even more sensitive due to his last orgasm. 

Unable to use his hands to hide it, Peter just had to hope Tony couldn’t feel his erection on his thigh. A person can wish right. 

Tony finally grabbed the back of the suit and loosened the neck enough to unzip the back. After that Peter felt him slowly begin to peel off the suit. The dried blood broken up enough that it no longer hurt to move the suit. 

With the top half of the suit off Tony briefly lifted Peter's body off of the table to get the suit off around his ass. Then Tony started to kneel to take off the legs of the suit. 

“Wait I can do that part.” With his arms now free Peter was able to cover his erection from Tony yet again. 

“Peter,” Tony rose to tower over him. “Do you think I’m blind? I can see that your ‘problem’ is back,” he said straightforwardly. “We tried it your way the last time and that obviously didn’t cut it. Now, Peter lets try taking care of your 'problem' my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just spend my Valentine's day writing smut? That's a secret I'll never tell. 💖💖💖


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies, We finally made it to the end! Thank you guys for all of your support through comments and kudos, it helped me keep going. Please enjoy reading my first-class ticket to hell 💖

Peter sat frozen, unable to move his body as his mind rapidly tried to process the words that came out of Tony’s mouth. 

“Take care of my ‘problem’, you don’t mean, you know, because that would be crazy. I mean you’re you and I’m me and-and that just doesn’t happen. I mean this stuff it just doesn’t happen, right?” Verbal diarrhea just kept pouring out of Peter's mouth. 

“Shh Peter, calm down,” Tony whispered, his warm breath blowing past his ear. 

Peter tried to slow his frantic breaths. This was impossible, Tony had to be playing a prank on him, there was no way the sexiest man on Earth wants him like that. 

“Peter, I need you to listen to me, this is very important.” Tony put his hand under Peter's chin and gently forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. “I want to make you feel good baby, make you feel so good but before I do that, I need a yes or no.” 

Peter felt his mouth open before he could even think but before he could squawk anything out a finger firmly planted itself on his lips, silencing him instantly. 

“Before you give the answer Peter you need to know that if you say no I won’t be mad. Everything will go back to normal and we will pretend this never happened.” 

Holy shit did the Tony Stark just say that. How was it possible? It shouldn’t be possible. But it was. He was really sitting on an exam table, his thighs spread wide open with Tony between them. 

It should be a no brainer to say yes, he should be able to scream the words from the rooftop after all the fantasizing he had done. So why didn’t he? Why did it feel like he was being strangled from the inside, barely even able to breathe let alone speak?

Fear of the unknown began to fill Peter’s mind before. He had never even kissed someone. How was he going to do anything with Tony that wouldn’t make him look like the inexperienced kid he was? There was no way this situation would end in anything but him humiliating himself in front of Tony. 

Tony’s hand on Peter’s chin tightened, “Peter, it’s ok, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m going to get these pants off of you and then leave so you can clean yourself up ok.” 

Peter didn’t want that, he wanted whatever Tony was willing to give. He opened his mouth again, but his throat was too tight to allow him to talk. 

Tony gently wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and lifted his butt off of the exam table, closing the gap between his now free cock and Tony’s jeans.  
The slight friction across his cock, a meek moan slips from his lips. He heard Tony’s breath catch.

“Shh, I know, I know, just need to get your legs out and then you can have some privacy.” Tony's voice sounded strained like he forced the words from his throat. 

Peter’s vision blurred as tears gathered in his eyes. Why wouldn’t his body do one damn thing right for him? 

A few more seconds passed, and Peter’s body was finally free from the ruined suit naked as the day he was born. His dick so hard it pointed towards the ceiling. Tony’s eyes never looked away from his, giving Peter some privacy as he eased the suit off his legs. 

With the suit in hand, Tony stood to his full height. Turning his back to Peter he walked toward the lab exit. Peter could only watch as his dreams shattered.  
Come on Spiderman you god damn coward, talk. 

“Tony, wait,” he croaked. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat he forced himself to speak, “I do want you to help me, with my problem I just- ” 

Without turning around Tony replied, “It’s ok Peter, you don’t have to make this old pervert feel any better. I’m not mad or upset.” 

Peter’s eyes once more filled with tears, “I’m not trying to make you feel better, If you would let me finish what I’m trying to tell you.” 

Tony’s shoulders slumped, he turned around to face Peter, “Peter, you’re crying that’s all the information I need,” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “I should have never said those things to you, Peter, It was a mistake. Please for my sake get yourself cleaned up and go home, I will have a new suit ready for you tomorrow and we can go back to normal.” 

The defeated look in Tony’s eyes made Peter want to hold him close, this was never supposed to happen like this. He needed to fix it, now. 

“I’m crying because I’m scared!” He blurted out. 

Tony’s entire face dropped; his eyes widening in horror. It took Peter a second to realize what Tony thought he meant. 

“NO, not like that! I’m scared about a lot of things, but I’m not scared of you like that. I mean what if I mess up, I’ve never done anything like this before? You’re like a sex god with more experience than I will ever have.” Peter's voice grew quiet, “I’ve never even kissed anyone.” 

“Peter,” Tony whispers gently. 

“I just don’t want to make a mistake; I have nothing to offer you except me and that’s not a lot if I’m being honest. I’m a broke high school senior who up until a few weeks ago fought crime in sweatpants. What could someone like me possibly give you? What could someone like you see in me?” 

It was like a dam in him had burst releasing every thought that came to mind. 

“But It isn’t just that, I ache for you Tony. When I fall asleep you are all I can think about. Working in the lab with you is the best part of my day. I can’t lose that Tony; I can’t lose you. If I say yes and we do this, then that’s all I’ll ever get. That’s all anyone ever gets from you right? One night and then they get shown the door. You say that this won’t change anything but that’s a lie! It will change everything, and that change is what scares me most of all.”

Sobs raked through Peter’s body. He shoved his palms over his eyes, unable to force himself to see how Tony reacted to his little speech. It was all over. Everyone knew Tony didn’t do complicated. Why couldn’t he have just said yes like everyone else? Why did he always have to make life harder than it needed to be?  
Tony’s warm hands grabbed Peter's wrist and gently tied to pull them away from his face, “Damn it, Peter, you can’t just say stuff like that and then hide yourself away. We need to talk about this, I need you to move your hands.” 

Tony dropped his hands from Peter’s wrist and leaned over to his ear. “Peter do not make me move them,” Tony growled. 

Peter shook his head; his hands were the only shield he had against Tony’s rejection. He could hear Tony back away from where he was sitting, he wanted to cry at the loss but what did he expect, he knew- ‘click’. What the hell? 

Peter moved his hands away from his face only to find they were shacked together. Distracted by his newly shacked wrists he couldn’t protest when his body was lifted into the air and over Tony’s shoulder. 

“What-“ 

“Not here Peter. We are not doing this here.” With that, Tony stood to his full height and made a beeline towards the bedroom linked to the lab. 

“W-wait! Tony! What are you doing? Where are we going?” Peter watched as the lab behind him disappeared as Tony carried him into an adjoining bedroom.  
“Peter, it is taking every ounce of self-control I have to stop myself from putting you over my lap and turning that sweet little ass cherry red.” 

Peter’s mouth dropped open, “You’re going to spank me?” He shrieked. 

“No,” Tony reached around and grabbed a handful of his ass, “we’ll save that for another night.” Peter felt his center of gravity shift as Tony gently tossed him onto the bed. 

Peter barely had time to adjust before Tony stripped off his shirt and laid over him, caging him in with his arms. Peter stole a quick glance at Tony’s flexed biceps and stifled a whimper. The defined, prominent muscles of his arm were on display. They weren’t huge but they didn’t need to be, they had been earned from hours of manual labor in the lab.

“What I am going to do Peter is exactly what I promised,” Tony said, drawing Peter's attention back. 

It took Peter a second to process what Tony meant, “What! But I thought we were going to talk-“ 

Tony cut him off, “Have a talk about your speech. Oh, we will be discussing that Peter, rest assured. But that’s not what you need right now.” 

Before he could reply Tony’s, lips are on his. They feel so soft and warm, a stark contrast to the scruff of his beard. His hands drifted down to grip Peter on his bare waist, his entire body draped over Peter. The contact dragged a whine out of Peter, Tony took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. 

He tired to move his mouth in sync with Tony’s, but he was unsure how to navigate what was happening. He could only lie there as Tony explored his mouth. This kiss was different from anything Peter could have ever imagined. There were no butterflies or fireworks, instead it made his mind go blank to the world around him. Who needed air when they could kiss Tony, not him that’s for damn sure. The only worry Peter had was how he could make it last forever. 

In his haze he could make out the hands on his hips tighten before Tony started to tilt them forward until he felt his dick grind against something equally as hard.  
Peter let out a squeak as his mind finally came to the realization his dick was grinding against Tony fucking Starks dick, holy shit! 

It was all too much; he couldn’t handle the dual stimulation. He started to move his hips down and away from pure sin, but Tony was having none of that. He bit Peter's lower lip and at the same time tightened his grip, grinding his dick even harder against Peters. 

Each thrust over Peter dick sent pleasure through his entire body, even his toes were clenched from the pleasure. Peter began to grow frustrated with Tony’s slow, steady grind so he started to move his hips along with Tony. 

Peter could feel Tony’s lips lift into a smile as he kissed him. If it didn’t feel so damn good Peter would be half tempted to throw Tony into the wall and wipe that smug grin from his face. 

The hands on his waist release their grip before traveling up across his stomach to come to rest on his chin. Tony stopped moving his hips. Peter's eyes flew open and his face scrunched in displeasure. 

Tony let out a deep chuckle against Peter’s mouth as he tried desperately to regain the delicious friction to no avail. “You’re such a good boy.” Tony purred, enjoying the show. 

Peter’s hips bucked as he let out a high-pitched moan. The caress from Tony’s praise feeling just as good as his touch. 

Tony pulled his lips away from Peter’s to look at his face, “Interesting.” He breathed huskily. 

Peter tilted his face as he looked up at Tony who looked like he just cracked the DaVinci code or some shit. He didn’t dwell on it too long as Tony gently squeezing Peter's face in his hands before returning to give Peter attention. 

This time instead of kissing Peter’s lips Tony trailed soft kisses down along the column of his neck, the gentle touch a stark contrast to the mind-numbing kiss moments earlier. The soft attention sent butterflies through his body, it made him feel… loved? Peter shook his head, no way in hell was he going to unpack that.  
Tony resumed the slow torturous grind, the return of pleasure sent Peter’s back arching off the bed.

“Yes! Please. Don’t stop, more, I need more.” He spoke incoherently, begging over and over for more. He could feel Tony smirk against the skin of his neck. 

“You beg so pretty for me Peter. How can I resist when you ask so nicely,” Tony teased and nipped at his neck sending a jolt through his body. 

“You will have exactly what you crave Peter, but only if you do as I say. Can you do that for me Peter?” the teasing tone he had used before gone, replace with the deep, commanding tone he used when he wanted to be obeyed. 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat before nodding hurriedly, his body wanting to wrap itself around Tony and never let go, “I can do that.”

Peter caught the look of pride on Tony’s face before he lifted himself off Peter and stood at the end of the bed. Peter watched mesmerized as Tony reached for his shirt lifted it over his head exposing his naked chest to Peter. 

Peter knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it, there was nothing more perfect than Tony. 

With his shirt off Tony put one of his knees on the bed and reached for Peter, grabbing his legs and pulling him towards the end of the bed until his legs hung off.  
Peter bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He could only imagine how he looked right now. Legs dangling over the bed, leaving him exposed to Tony’s gaze and touch. The engineer's calloused fingers glided over his inner thighs, up and down across the sensitive skin. The idea of Tony’s hands so close to his dick made him want to combust. 

Tony’s strong hands reached under his thighs and lifted them up and over his shoulders. Embarrassment rushed through Peter.

“H-hey, wait!” His upper body shot up at the same time his thighs moved to slam close. It was too much, too exposing. But he was too late Tony’s shoulders were blocking his thighs from slamming closed, keeping him exposed to Tony’s hungry gaze. 

His rough hands never left his thighs, they kept rubbing circles in the flesh adjacent to his dick. 

Tony looked up, his eyes dark with hunger. “Open your legs,” he commanded. 

With a soft whine Peter complied, eyes looking at the ceiling, unable to meet his gaze as he complied with Tony’s order. He could feel the pre-cum start to leak down his dick, the little droplets running down his dick. 

“Wider.” 

Peter bit his lip, and obeyed. Lifting his butt, he shuffled until most of his lower body weight was now supported by Tony’s shoulders. 

God, he had never felt so vulnerable. His legs open, Tony could do whatever he wanted, and he would be helpless to stop it. The thought made him pant. Overwhelmed at the world around him he lifted his arms above his head and tucked his face into his elbow. 

“Ah!” He panted as Tony’s hands spread open his ass exposing his hole. He could feel Tony’s breath against the hot flesh. 

“So pretty,” he murmured as his thumbs moved to make lazy circles around his hole. “It makes me so happy to have you behave for me.” 

A soft whimper was all Peter could respond with; his mind clouded from Tony’s touch. His hips rolling with Tony’s touch, trying to increase the pressure of his fingers.  
“Argh.” Peter groaned when the pressure from the fingers suddenly disappeared. 

“So needy,” Tony chastised. “Looks like I may need to teach you some patience.” 

“No, please. I’ll be quiet,” Peter begged, desperate for more. 

“You will do no such thing Peter. Your moans belong to me and I want to hear every single one.” Tony growled, his voice filled with want. 

Peter yelped as Tony drags his wet hot tongue across his hole. His mind drew blank, unable to even think of words let alone sentences. With Peter out of it, Tony continued to lick him, each swipe of his tongue sending a jolt through Peter. 

“Fuck, Tony,” he moaned breathlessly. “You can’t, you can’t do this. No one has ever, oh god!” 

The only response he got was a low moan from Tony as he continued his worship of Peter’s hole.

Wanton moans tricked from his lips as he tried to wrap his mind around the pleasure he was forced to take. 

Peter never imagined having anyone do this to him. It was too personal, to exposing. Here his most private place was on display and being utterly devoured by Tony’s mouth. 

Tony’s used his thumbs and spread Peter even more, the extra stretch allowing him to slip in his tongue. Peter instinctively tightens his hole, rejecting the intrusion.  
“Peter, you have to relax,” his voice gentle but strained. “Let me in baby, let me taste you.” 

Peter shook his head against his arms wanting to hide, “It’s wrong.” Why couldn’t Tony just finger him to get him ready? This was too much, too intimate, more than he deserved from- 

A hand strikes his ass, it’s sharp sting stopping his train of thought.

“I have done many things terrible things in my life; things I will regret every day my life. But this, what we are doing isn’t wrong Peter, it’s beautiful.” His voice was stern, insisting leaving no room for argument.

Peter let out a meek, “okay.” How could he argue with a statement like that? 

He returned to Peters hole with vigor. Peter struggled to hold onto his control of reality, his eyes going in and out of focus as his Spidey sense went haywire. His body finally relaxed giving Tony the opportunity to slowly slip the tip of his tongue into his tight heat. 

“A-ah!” he yelped at the intrusion, unsure about how he felt having something enter him. 

His tongue froze, allowing Peter to get used to the intrusion before it slowly pushed inside, gently stretching his hole open, the slickness of Tony’s spit allowing it to glide right in. Peter’s dick jumped as the pleasure began to build up inside. But it wasn’t enough he needed more.

Peter moved his arms and looked down; his brown eyes looked down to watch Tony open him. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered. He snapped his eyes close, the sight of Tony tongue fucking him too much to process. Peter bucked his hips trying to escape the blinding pleasure before he embarrassed himself. But Tony was having none of that. 

He wrapped his arms under Peter's thighs and encircled each leg forcing Peter to take what he had to give. Tony closed his lips around Peters hole and with his tongue still stretching him open Tony sucked. 

Peter’s say stars, it took everything in him not to blackout, it was all too much. He was so close it hurt, his dick begging for Tony’s touch. “Please. More,” He begged.  
Tony’s tongue slipped out of him and was quickly replaced with a finger, “God, you’re fucking beautiful. You’re doing for good for me.” 

Peter leg out a high-pitched whine. The finger inside him pressed up, its pressure stronger than the tongue. Soon the lone finger was joined by another. Peter’s head fell back as he let out a low groan from the burn.

“You got this, be a good boy and relax.” He sucked in a deep breath and forced his body to comply with the order. Tony’s fingers continued to pump in and out as he added another finger. 

“Hah, ooooh.” He whimpered, before holding his breath. The burn growing more intense as the thick fingers relentlessly stretched him open. The pumping slowed as the fingers began to make a coaxing motion inside him and hit something inside him. Peters back left the bed, his entire body tense as Tony hit the same spot relentlessly. 

He could feel something coming, sweeping through every part of him. His legs began to uncontrollably shake as it grew stronger. 

“Tony. Please. Please, Tony.” He begged shamelessly, unable to stop. He rocked his hips to meet each thrust of the fingers, desperate for release. 

“Come for me,” Tony ordered at the same time his free hand encompassed his dick. Peter was helpless but to obey. The tight cord wound up tight inside him snapped sending him into nirvana.

“Tony! Oh god.” He screamed into his arm as the orgasm ripped through him. He felt utterly helpless as waves tore through him. His entire body locked as Tony relentlessly targeted his prostate, hitting the bundle over and over again as he milked his cock. His vision going white as the brutal pleasure spread throughout his body. 

His pleas for mercy went ignored as Tony relentlessly finger fucked him through the high, making each pulse stronger than the last. 

“Tony, too much, please it’s too much,” Peter whined incoherently. Tony’s hand slowed and mercifully the brutal waves finally slowed. Aftershocks pulsed through him, his ears still ringing from the force of his orgasm. Soft whimpers leaked from his mouth as Tony withdrew his fingers from his abused hole. 

“You did so well for me Peter, so beautiful.” 

Peter could only give a soft humph in response, his mind too fuzzy to think straight. He laid there as Tony released his wrists from the vibranium cuffs, allowing Peter to move his sore hands to his chest. 

His wrists were lifted gently from his chest, Tony rubbed the sore skin with his thumbs, cooing at Peter as he slowly came back into reality. 

“That’s it Peter,” Tony purred. He sprinkled soft kisses across Peter’s exposed chest, he could feel hands gently stroking his thighs. His eyes finally were able to focus as his gaze met Tony’s eyes. 

Tony looked down at his boy, his body glistening from his release, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. “You’re ready for more.” 

Peter’s eyes widened, more? He froze as he followed the bread crumb trail, realizing he was about to get fucked. Shaking his head trying to not freak out, he felt Tony’s tongue trail down the length of his neck not stopping until it reached his nipple.

Peter watched as Tony closed his lips around one soft peak, his tongue twirled around until his nipple hardened, before hallowing his cheeks and sucking.  
Peter's breath hitched but Tony wasn’t done yet, with his free hands he swiped his finger through the cum on Peter’s stomach and used it to rub Peter’s other nipple. Tight, slow circles tortured both of his nipples as Tony continued to worship him. With his freed hands he dug his fingers into the dark chestnut hair, its soft strands ran through his fingers giving him something to hold on to. 

With a pop Tony released his nipple, Peter whimpers at the loss. Tony gently hushes him, in the back of his mind peter could hear a bottle opening. Curious peter looked down only to be gifted with the sight of Tony’s erect cock glistening with freshly applied lube. 

Oh my god

There is no way that will fit. No way in hell. Peter measured, he’s smack dab in the average range and Tony cocks dwarfs his. Peter's eyes were glued to the cock pushing against his hole in amazement, and fear. 

“Peter, you’re going to be a good boy for me and relax.” Tony soothed as his hips begin to thrust forward, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. He takes in a deep breath and tries to bear down to ease the entrance but there is no stopping the burn as he is stretched wide. 

Holy shit 

A low groan left his throat as his fingers dug into Tony’s arms, needing something, anything to hold onto. His mind completely shut down as his body was as he was filled inch by inch. Each shallow thrust sent Tony deeper inside him, widening him in was he never thought possible. 

Finally, he was seated fully inside Peter, filling him completely. He could feel his legs tremble, his mind racing to keep up with what was happening to his body.  
“Uh, Tony, god, oh fuck,” words spew from his mouth, unable to form coherent sentences. He drops one hand from Tony’s bicep and wiped at his eyes. Tony remained still inside him, softly mumbling praises in his ear.

“You can take it baby. Look at you so pretty on my cock, so perfect. I couldn’t dream a better you Peter. Never in my wildest dreams could I have created someone as perfect as you.” Soft kisses began to litter Peter's face. As time passed the pain shifts from feeling like he was being split in half to a dull sweet burn. 

Tony’s hands run up and down his chest before settling down to rub slow circles on Peter’s nipples. With the sharp pain gone Peter unclenched his eyes and cracked them open. 

The sight of his body being penetrated by Tony was too much, “Please move,” he begs, his voice cracking with need. 

Tony’s hands grabbed Peter's chin, forcing him to look up and meet his dark eyes framed by hair damp from sweat. “I want to see you face Peter,” his voice low and gravelly, Peter had never heard anyone’s voice sound as sexy as Tony’s. He wants to hear more.

Peter forced himself to keep his eyes open as Tony begins the first slow drag out of him, almost pulling all the way out of Peter before sinking back in. The change from empty to full has Peter about to burst. 

Tony’s eyes never leave his as he starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts. The low moans leaving his throat turn into sweet whimpers as Tony grinds his cock into Peter, each thrust deliberate and slow. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s under his arms, lifting him up onto his lap. Peter wrapped his arms around the engineer’s shoulders as Tony grabbed his ass to lift his hips to match the lazy thrusts. Peter tilts his face down to catch Tony’s lips. God Tony was such a fucking good kisser. His taste more addicting than any high. 

Peter’s mouth opened in a silent scream when Tony pushes tilts his hips forward, his cock now rubbed Peter’s prostate with each thrust sending shooting pleasure through his body. 

Peter's eyes begin to grow wet and heavy, but he keeps them focused on Tony, not wanting to miss a second. Each tantalizing thrust brought him closer, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Tony, more, I need more.” He demanded.

Tony’s thrusts slowed to a stop, “Such a greedy boy,” he teases. “Are you sure you’re ready Peter. Ready for me to remind you who you’re dealing with.” His voice was filled with tenderness, but his mouth was twisted into a predatory grin. 

Peter swallowed down the knot in his throat and gave a nod. That was all the approval Tony needed. Without warning Tony lifted Peter up until just the tip of his cock breached his ass before ramming up, bottoming out with a single deep thrust. An inhumane noise escaped Peter as Tony fucking hammers into him. The slow gentle thrusts long gone replaced with a punishing tempo. Peter could do nothing but hold on as Tony conquered him like a foreign empire. 

“W-wait, oh, no, no.” He wailed. It was too much, too fast, but Tony didn’t slow, instead he reached down and grasped Peter. “Tony,” he chokes out as the hand around his cock began to pump in sync with the brutal thrusts. 

It was the final straw, Peter’s body locked up as everything became too much. He comes with Tony’s name on his lips, his head thrown back as the orgasm rips through him. His entire world growing white, every cell in his body was singing. Tony relentlessly fuck him through the high, giving him no time to catch his breath as his come shoots out, painting him and Tony with his release. In the back of his mind he could make out Tony’s deep groan as his hole clenched around him, milking the older man’s cock. 

Peter buried his head into the older man’s shoulder as his thrusts grew sloppy before stopping and sheathing himself completely in Peter. Peter turns his head to watch Tony’s face twist into ecstasy as he releases a deep, long moan. He could feel the cock inside him empty. The hot release shoots into him, filling him up as Tony shutters from the pleasure. 

Peter was utterly spent. His body still pulsing from the pleasure, he had no energy left in him to move, not that he ever wanted to. Feeling Tony’s chest move against his, having his hands caresses his body, having his cock inside him. He had never been so connected to someone. 

Using a small reserve of energy Peter lifted his hands from Tony’s neck and ran his fingers through the soft hair. As the world slowly returned to him, he could hear Tony whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

“My sweet baby, so perfect,” he whispers into Peter’s ear. His voice hoarse and deep. 

Peter had no idea how long they sat together, connected. The entire world seemed frozen; his only thoughts were of Tony. 

Finally, the hands roaming his body settled on his waist and lifted his hips, pulling Tony out of him. A weak cry slipped from his mouth as their connection broke.  
“Shh, I can’t take care of you like this.” Tony stroked his hair before moving him up the bed, gently laying him down before standing and walking away from the bed. 

Now resting he could feel Tony’s cum begin to leak out of him and drip onto the bed. He shuttered, the mess below him not the greatest feeling. 

Darkness clouded his vision, his eyes heavy. He could hear Tony enter the bedroom, but he was too tired to lift his head to look. 

The bed dipped from Tony’s weight as his knees made contact with the soft mattress. Gentle fingers grabbed Peter’s thighs and lifted them apart. 

Peter let out a huff of protest. “It’s alright baby, just have to get you cleaned up.” Peter’s red face was the only answer he could give. The warm washcloth wiping away the evidence of their earlier escapades. As embarrassed as Peter was from having Tony take care of him, it also felt nice to be treated so delicately, like he was precious. 

“There, all clean,” Tony tossed the washcloth into a bowl. Lying down next to the spent boy he opened his arms and wrapped them around him.  
Peter hummed with happiness from the warmth, he loved being the little spoon. He was floating on cloud nine, but one question did plague his mind. 

“Tony, while I was on patrol my aunt sent me the strangest text saying she got a job at one of the top law firms in the state. Not only did she get a job, but they want her to move to an all-expenses-paid apartment in Midtown Manhattan to be close to the firm. Now all that’s odd but what seen more strange is that my aunt never applied for a job with the firm. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you?” 

The strong arms around his abdomen tense, “I may have made a few phone calls,” 

“Tony I-,” Peter was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“Before you get made you have to look at this from my point of view. I couldn’t stand seeing you live in a place like that, there wasn’t even a lock on the entrance! Anyone could have barged in and,”  
“Tony I just-,” Peter tried to interrupt again but was once again ignored. 

“It was a death trap! In all my years living in New York, I have never seen such badly engineered building. One support beam weakens and the whole building would collapse, I’m shocked they were able to-“

“Tony!” Peter shouts finally getting Tony to stop talking. He wiggled around in Tony’s arms until he was face to face with the engineer. “What I was trying to do was thank you. Ever since my uncle died, I felt like it was me against the world. Don’t get me wrong I love my aunt but when uncle Ben did, for a long time it was like she was dead too.” Peter’s eye began to fill with tears but he forced himself to continue. 

“I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, and then you came along.” Small droplets of tears leaked from his eyes, “You helped me make a suit, not expecting anything in return, you kept my favorite food stoked in the lab, you bought me a place to live.” Peter forced himself to meet Tony’s eyes. 

“You make me feel safe Tony, you make me feel loved.” Peter ignored the tightness of his throat and continued, “I love you Tony, I really, really love you. It’s ok if you don’t love m-“ 

Soft lips stopped the words from leaving his mouth. Peter stood still, before melting into the gentle kiss. After a few more seconds they broke apart but moved to keep their foreheads touching. “I love you too, Peter, more than you could ever know.” 

“Y-you love me,” Peter laughed, it felt like a dream come true hearing those words come from Tony. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined his feelings would be reciprocated. 

Tony smiled softly, “I don’t just love you, Peter, I adore you.” 

Tears leaked out of Peter's eyes; a brief feeling of doubt filled his mind. There was no way this was happening. Things like this just didn’t happen to people like him. He was waiting for the rug to be pulled from under him. 

“I can see the little wheels inside that pretty head-turning, do you need me to prove just how much I love you. I figured I would give you a break because you looked tired, but if you have enough energy to make up stories, then you have enough energy for round two.” He teased, a smirk decorating his face. 

Peter let out a huff, his ass was throbbing as it is, round two would probably put him on bed rest. His face was a slight pout, but the reassurance was like a balm over his heart. It soothed the worries that had plagued him, filling all cracks, leaving his heart feeling whole for the first time in a long time. 

Snuggling into Tony’s chest the world around him darkened and began to fade. Strong arms encircling his waist held him close. There was no greater feeling than being held in the arms of someone who loved you. Peter knew that no matter what the universe had to throw at them as long as they were together nothing could stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In the future I hope to go back through and improve the story but for right now I'm going to take a little break, I have been writing this for over a year now and am ready to try out a different Fic! (this chapter alone had to be rewritten three times because I wanted it to be perfect) Please let me know if you enjoyed the story, I could not have done it without all of the support you guys gave me 💖


End file.
